Shaded From The Darkness
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has/will happen? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex and the others? Slash M/M..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness
1. Chapter 1

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- none yet. **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

Hope you all enjoy.

The city was silent, the clouds had settled earlier that evening, the rain poured down as the skies opened and cried.

The soft sound of the radio that sat on the counter echoed through out the small walk-in diner, a lingering smell of roasted potatoes and chocolate cake that had just finished baking, with just the slightest hint of cinnamon. It smelt like home.

The diner itself was an older building that looked like it might have belonged in the early 90s, the checkered black and white tiled floor, the counter/food bar with spinning stools, the vinyl covered bright navy blue booths, the old neon signs that hung on the pasty blue wall, that annoying bell that rang every time someone entered the door. It was the type of place where everyone was welcomed and they could eat all that they want for less than ten dollars, it was _the_ place to go.

That night the diner was quite, the unfortunate weather kept many at home cuddled up under many blankets and drinking hot chocolate.

A young teenage couple sat at the booth in the corner both holding hands a single plate with a half eaten piece of raspberry pie sat in the middle of the table, the two forks forgotten about as they gazed happily with love in each other's eyes.

A larger biker like man complete with the leather jacket and tattoos on every available piece of flesh that showed, sat in a booth at the other end than the couple, he was quiet as he ate his steak and potatoes, his eyes traveled over the other costumers while he took a large gulp from his drink.

Another elder man sat at the counter, his finger traced the rim of his cup, he seemed to shake his thoughts out of his head and he took one last gulp from the mug and pulled out a dollar bill leaving it on the counter as he left.

The bell chimed as the door opened and closed.

A lonely drenched twenty-something women stood near the door watching for the taxi she had called over thirty minutes ago to come and get her, occasionally she would wipe a tear that bravely fell from her eye, her date had left her there over an hour ago.

The bell chimed once again and a mid-aged man stepped in, he nodded his head to the young women taking his cowboy hat off, he shook his jacket off a bit getting rid of the unnecessary water, he glanced around the diner before walking over to a booth, he took a seat his cowboy hat placed on the table and pushed off to the side.

A minute later a young blond stepped out from the back he made his way over to the new comer.

"What can I get you?" The man raised his head and stared at the young man,

"A coffee, and a piece of pie."

"Certainly, raspberry, apple, blueberry or pumpkin?" The younger man asked shifting his weight,

"Blueberry." The man nodded and walked off to the back.

The bell chimed again and the a honk was heard outside, the bell chimed again and a mid aged business man, if the business suit and briefcase was anything to go by, stood at the counter. The young man who took the order came out from the back carrying a plate and a pot of coffee and the mug, he poured the cowboy a mug of coffee

"Enjoy." and walked over to the counter, he and other business man spoke in hushed tones before the young waiter boy poured the man a cup of coffee in a styrofoam cup and the man threw some money onto the counter and went on his way.

The bell chimed again.

The cowboy like man finished his pie the sound the fork scrapping the extra goodiness off the dish echoed in the quiet diner, soft whimsical notes came from the radio. The man took a drink from his coffee, making a face, he was never a man to drink coffee. He grabbed a creamer cup from the pyramid of them that sat on a small plate, amusing himself as he poured three or four of them into the dark liquid turning it to a light brown colour, the sugar came next spoon full after spoonful was added, before the man got bored and pushed his cup away. He eyes followed the young busboy as he wiped the counter off. Sighing the man stood up from his booth and walked over to the counter he sat on one of the stools and waited for the man to come over to him.

The young man tried to avoid the man for as long as he could before he finally ended up in front of him, placing the damp cloth aside he placed his hands on the counter and met the man's gaze.  
>"Should have known someone would find me eventually." He scoffed slightly, he gaze landed on the biker man and watched the scary large man nodded to him as he left the diner, the bus boy walked over the previously occupied table and cleaned it off as the sound of the motorbike came to life outside before it screamed off into the night.<p>

He returned to the counter and found the cowboy still sitting there watching him.

"Okay fine I'll bite, how did you find me?" The cowboy shrugged

"Doesn't matter. People are worried about you." The man scoffed and glared.

"It's been three damn years, I could be dead and nobody would give a shit. Hell most of them probably thought I was dead." The man said slamming his fisted hands against the counter,

"Everyone has been worried sick, hate to tell you this but there are people that care about you."

"Right, which is why it took three years for someone to find me? Right?" The man scoffed and grabbed the cloth again choosing to scrub that counter viciously instead of facing the issue at hand.

"Just leave."

"Bu-"

"Leave."

"Mike-"

"LEAVE!" the two glared at each other before the man finally stood and nodded, he grabbed his hat and walked to the door, he turned back and glanced at the young man, who had his head down glaring at the counter as he uselessly wiped at the already cleaned counter, before placing his hat on his head and left.

The bell above the door chimed.

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate. Tell Me.**_

_**So I'm done school for the summer. I have to write an english provinical tomorrow, and a math provincial next week, but other than that I am done. *claps happily***_

I hope you all forgive me for the long wait but I wanted to wait until I finished school before I started this. That way I can update more frequently.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- none yet. **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first chapter. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun shined high in the sky smiling down upon everyone that mingled around below on the busy city streets. Kids littered the parks, competitons of who could swing the highest, grounders was the game to play as the kids ran along the playground equipment, in the field frisbee, soccer, and football were the most common being played.<p>

Mike walked along the pathway in the park, he watched as a group of kids who were crouched by the edge of the small lake feeding the ducks, the parents supplied the bread. He shook his head as he continued walking, he walked for a little while longer before stopping at one of the unoccupied picnic benches, he took a seat and folded his arms onto the table watching as a small group of teens were playing catch with a football, a group of three boys and four girls. He watched the guys would throw the ball to the girls before playing keep away, one of the small guys jumped on the back of a bulkier guy, he turned the others head and kissed his lips. Mike watched and the girls dropped the ball and made cooing noises teasing the guys, neither of the guys seemed bothered at they continued to kiss.

"A true love at such a young age, makes your heart hurt doesn't?" Mike jumped at the voice before turning his attention to the man that took a seat across from him.

"You're back, and here I thought I got rid of you." Mike sneered, the man across from him shrugged and took off his cowboy hat placing it on the table, a second later he place a sparkled fedora on the table in front of Mike.

"This doesn't just go away Mike."

"Neither do you apparently." The older man shot him a glare before he continued.

"Nobody knew what happened to you, just that you left, much like your protégé had done only a couple weeks before."

"Five weeks. He had been gone for five weeks." Mike supplied not that it really mattered. The man nodded.

"Yeah okay five weeks. Mike everyone was worried about you." Mike scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked away from the man in front of him.

"Mike." He waited a five minutes before Mike's stubbornness wore off and the young man look at him, "Everyone was worried about you. DiBiase was freaked out for weeks thinking something had happened to you, Rhodes was trying to act like nothing had happened but everyone could see that bloodshot eyes and the way his hands trembled, Jeff left. He walked out and went to TNA, leaving Randy with no explanation or apology. And Cena, well Cena was a down right mess. He blamed himself for everything, everything that happened to you. He wouldn't eat, workout, hell he wouldn't wrestle, Vince had to suspend him for two months before John was willing to step foot into the ring." Mike looked down at the table, the words made waves of guilt spill over him.

"Mike do you have any idea what your leaving did? How much pain it caused them?" Mike glared at the other man.

"Yes I fucking get it Shawn, I get it. I hurt everyone. That seems like the only talent I have." Shawn gaped at the boy.

"Michael you don't cause everyone pain, but when you left with out an explanation it causes people to worry, and sometime it causes heartache." Mike blinked at Shawn.

"I don't understand you. First you come here – why the fuck are you here anyways- and then you're telling me that I wasn't causing anyone pain, I don't understand you." Mike cried running his hands over his face. Shawn thought for a second before opening his mouth to explain,

"Mike?" the two turned to the new comer that was standing beside their table. "I thought it was you. How are you?" Mike smiled a grim smile.

"Hey Marlisa." Marlisa was a young looking women maybe about Mike's age maybe older, her skin was a light tanned colour, and it showed off her dark brown eyes and her black shoulder length hair was curled and pinned back.

"Well what are you waiting for stand up and hug me." Mike stood up and gave her a hug, Shawn watched the two with a critical eye, he glared back as the female that was said to be Marlisa, she glared at him over Mike shoulder, her dark brown almond shaped eyes twinkling dangerously. Putting on a happy smile she stepped back from Mike and started to coo over him cupping his cheeks mumbling something or other in German, Mike cringed slightly, he didn't care for Marlisa's native tongue that much, it brought back memories.

"So Liebe, who is this man you speak to?" Marlisa asked, raising a perfectly plucked brow at Shawn, she grimace looking like she had swallowed something nasty.

"Just an old..friend." Marlisa smirked and her hand reached down and entwined her fingers with Mikes, Shawn grimaced and stood up, he wasn't gonna sit there and continue to watch this.

"Mike, please think about what I said." Shawn paused for a second trying to remember what it was that he had said. He opened the left side of the jacket he was wearing before pulling out a thick bundle of envelopes, he held them out to Mike. "These were left on your doorstep. You might want to take a second when you're _alone_ and read them." Mike took the bundle and nodded, he glanced at Shawn who had placed his hat on his head before nodding to the two before he turned and walked away.

"Well that was weird. So my love where to?" Mike shrugged, he glanced at the envelopes before looking back at Marlisa when he felt her tug on his hand.

"Come on darling let's go get some dinner." Mike nodded and followed her.

.::.

"Hunter I don't know what to do." Shawn grumbled over the phone as he laid on the bed. He had rented a room at a higher class hotel to stay at during his stay.

_"Maybe there is nothing you can do Shawn."_ Shawn growled slightly there had to be something.

_"Shawn I know you want to do something but just maybe there is nothing to do. It's been three years, babe."_ Hunter sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Hunter, it hurts seeing him like that, he's so fucking thin and pale, he's hurting. I want to help him."

_"I know you do Shawn, it's that big heart that you have."_ Shawn smiled a small smile.

"You love my big heart." Hunter laughed on the other end of the line.

_"Yeah I do."_ Shawn sighed and buried his head against his pillows.

"How's Cena?" Shawn asked after a minute of silence.

_"He's good, him and Randy went out earlier with some of the guys. He's getting better, but his don't twinkle the way they used to."_ Shawn nodded even though Hunter couldn't see

"I gave Mike the letters, hopefully he reads them. Maybe he will be more open about the idea of returning." Hunter sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

_"Shawn.." _

"Hunter don't, I don't care, and I don't want to hear it."

_"Shawn, you can't just force the boy to return, he was hurt quite badly, and he just might not want to return. Maybe he's not supposed to return."_ Shawn blinked and rubbed his watery eyes.

"Hunter they are meant to be, I know in my heart they are. Hell Hunter you've seen them together, they are everything to each other. They complete each other."

_"Shawn.." _

"No Hunter, I'm going to get those two back together, and either you can watch me or you can be a good husband and help me."

_"I'll always help you." _

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow."

_"Sleep tight Shawn, I love you." _

"Love you too Hunt." The couple hung up and Shawn turned out the lights in his room, staring up at the dark ceiling Shawn started to work out a plan. He would get those two back together.

"If It's the last thing I do." Shawn promised.

.::.

Mike laid in his bed, he eyed the bundle of letters sitting on the night stand table. He weighed the pros and cons of reading the letters. Sighing he reached over and undid the rope that was holding the bundle together. With a deep breath he opened the first envelope, pulling out the letter. He squeezed his eyes shut before he unfolded the letter.

"Dear Mike..."

.::.

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate. Tell Me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- slight thoughts of suicide. **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first couple of chapters. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mike...<em>

_The past doesn't leave just because you turn around and slam the door shut, there is always the windows that are left open. Does that even make sense? _

_Where are you Mike, everyone misses you._

_Backstage it's so empty and quiet. Nobody is joking and laughing..everyone is acting like zombies. The fear of someone saying the wrong thing and it causing an explosion of sorts. People are tip toeing around John afraid that he is going to break down and run around much in the same way you did. _

_Mike...Mikey... we miss you .. I miss you... we need you back.. I need you back... Mike please.. _

_Please.. We love you.._

_-Jeff Hardy_

Mike sighed as he finished the first letter, it was dated three years ago, he roughly estimated the stamped date being only a few weeks after he had left. Re-reading the letter one last time Mike ran his finger over the words before setting the letter off to the side cautiously Mike opened the next letter.

_Mikey..._

_Where are you? Please come back. I need my best friend. Matt is smothering me.. like right now, he wont let go of me. Not that I mind. *giggles* _

_I..I miss you Mikey. I wish you would come back. Teddy really misses you and Alex too. He's not with you is he? _

_Mike something happened. I can't tell you what exactly Matt's reading this over my shoulder, though he denies it. But we both know Matt likes to lie. Haha. I'm sorry Mikey. I'm sorry that you felt like you had to run away. I guess we weren't really good friends. I know Teddy's hurting right now, I am too but I think you and Alex are probably hurting three times worse, but we didn't realise that._

_I hope you can forgive us, and return to where you belong, Mike. You belong here with us Mike, your family, in John's arms trading insults with Randy about each other's horrible tans. _

_Mike please come home. I need you. Ted needs you. Jeff needs you. We all need you really badly. We need you in our lives. John needs you the most though, he loves you so much, he doesn't smile anymore Mikey. And we know how much you love his big dimply grin. _

_I miss my best friend. Please come back Mikey, we need you. _

_Love Cody Rhodes (and Matt Hardy) _

Mike giggled a little at his young friends words, he could practically feel the emotions Cody was writing about. The need and the love as well as the sadness and slight angry. Mike opened a few more letters, people such as Christian, Kofi, Maryse, Beth Phoenix, Shawn, Hunter and a bunch of the other wrestlers, most all just wrote saying they were checking in to make sure he was okay and asking/telling him to come back.

Mike felt his heart warm slightly at the thought that so many cared about him, after so long of working his ass off to get someone to respect him, it still shocked him that people actually cared.

Grabbing another envelope Mike broke the seal and pulled out the old folded piece of paper, unfolding it, he started to read..

_Hey Mike, _

_How are you? Never mind stupid question right, I mean it's not like you're going to answer me. I'm sorry I haven't written to you. I know the others were writing, I just needed time to work things out. Mizzy..no you're not Mizzy anymore, you're just Mike. I'm sorry. I wish we would have seen what was happening. I don't know why you left Mike other than that you were hurting, but there was something else. Maybe it was the memories, I had nightmares forever, maybe it was the fact that Alex left but something was deeper than that. You were afraid. Afraid of John? Afraid of being with him, knowing that someone else had touch you in a way that only John was supposed to. Mikey I know that feeling, it hurts I know it does. I wish I could help you. I wish I could have made everything better, maybe stop you from leaving. We all need you. John needs you. _

_I know it may not seem like a lot, these letters more than likely they aren't going to change your opinion (that's if you even read them) but I wish there was something we could tell you, say to you, show you, and maybe we could convince you to come back. I'm guessing there isn't. _

_I hope you made the right decision. I hope you're happy. I hope you're safe. I hope you know you're loved. _

_I changed my mind I'm not going to write begging you to come back. I'm just asking you to remember that you are loved and will be missed, please don't forget the family you have with us... _

_Love you Mikey, _

_Ted (and Adam) Copeland. _

The letter was stamped and dated that it was sent about 4 months after Mike had left. Mike placed the letter aside and wiped his eyes, he blinked a few times blaming the lighting in the room, yeah that was reason he wasn't crying. He grabbed the next envelope and held it to his chest almost afraid to open it, with a deep breath he sighed and broke the seal. He pulled out the folded piece of paper and found it to be slightly crinkled and much of the ink had smudged slightly in some spots dried water marks, Mike briefly wondered if the writer had cried, shaking his head he determined that to be impossible nobody ever cried over him.

_Dear friend, _

_I write this letter to you, more of a diary really but I need someone to understand. The bottle it looks so inviting, the bright coloured pills are just to tempting. The water filled the porcelain tub, the water steaming hot to the touch. I wondered briefly if it would melt the skin off my bones, the thought makes me shake my head of the nauseating images they create. Slumped back against the cupboards I need to get a hold of my self. I grabbed the bottle of pills I dump the filled bottle to it's side and watch as the hundreds of little capsules spill forth. The pinks, the green, the blue, the yellows. I look at the label wondering what is sitting in my hand, the word is to long to even try and speak never mind understand. I snarled as I chucked the empty bottle against the wall, it thumps softly before falling to the ground with clatter of noise._

_I pick up one of the pills, it sits there in-between my thumb and index finger, I briefly wonder if it can cure me of this heartache, my heart hurts everyday. I wake up knowing each day will be more devastating then that last. I need answers, why did I fall in love with him? Why was I to fall for him when they were going to do that to him? Why was it him and not me? Why wasn't I able to save him? I don't have those answers but just maybe this beautiful inviting blue pill will have the answers I crave – no the answers I demand. With a choked sob and a pain filled scream I threw the pill into the bathwater, one after the other I repeat the process till there is only one left. I stare at the small thing sitting the palm of my large hand, I shuffled to my knees until I was sitting on the ground at the edge of the tub, staring back into the reflection of the murky water I dropped the last pill watching as it floated for a second before sinking. _

Mike felt his heart stop the letter was filled with so much pain, his hand shook as he held the flimsy piece of paper. The tears of pain and sadness this time (he gave up on his blame on the lights) rolled down his cheeks, he didn't bother to wipe them away there was no use, more would simply fall and replace them. With a dying breath he held the letter in front of him taking a breath before he continued to read it.

_I woke up the next morning the night before came rushing back to me, I simply settled for breaking down and curling myself around his pillow the one that smell exactly like him. I needed this. _

_It's three hours later, I fell back asleep. I woke up screaming, it had been such a good dream, we were together again me and him, we were lying in bed eating fruit, I had just finished feeding him a piece of mango, there was a trail of juice spilling from the corner of his lip. Without hesitation I reached to clean it up but when I went to lean forward I fell against his pillow, he was gone. I woke up my heart breaking all over again. I cried and cried. _

_Alex_

The letter was stamped the same day Mike had left. Mike continued to let the tears fall, gasping in breaths of fresh air Mike slowly calmed himself down, with a sudden urgency Mike found the rest of the envelopes, tearing the open with a rush to skimming through them all to find anymore from Alex. With a sudden cry Mike wasn't able to find anymore from Alex.

A million thoughts rushed though him, did Alex do something? Did he kill himself? Did he get help? Return to the WWE? Did he find someone to love? Mike tried to think back and remember if Shawn had said anything about his friend. When he was unable to think of anything he tore through the letter until he came across one smaller bundle of perfect envelopes nothing was written on them, no name or address. Cautiously Mike slid his finger underneath the seal of the first one, pulling out the letter Mike opened it, reading the words made his heart break, he opened the other 35 of them and read the same thing in each envelope. Mike climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, he turned on the tap of sink watching the water run a second before he cupped his hands and splashed his face, he repeated the action a couple of times before looking up into the mirror, breaking the gaze he grabbed a towel and dabbed the water on his face. Setting the towel on the counter, his hands gripped the counter, the words he read kept running on repeat in his head. A choked sob filled the silence, Mike tightened his grip on the counter as his knees felt weak. The tears fell fast and the sobs were non-stop, Mike slide down the cupboard and fell to a broken mess on the bathroom floor.

Sitting on the bed hundreds of letters rested there. Sitting on top of the rest of the pile 36 of them in particular, each of them only reading three words.

_I love you.._

**A.N This took forever to write because I wanted to write some really emotional letters and then I got sick therefore didn't really feel like writing, and it seemed like in the last week or so my newly aquired Shawn and Hunter muses decided to kidnap my Miz muse aka no inspiration or will to write. So I finally sat down and started writing this but I'm completely pleased with how the letters turned out. I may redue them one day but I kinda want to start the next chapter I'm excited to write it. So it should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- slight thoughts of suicide. **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first couple of chapters. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Ted Copeland nee DiBiase stood in one of the isle in a local drug store, he stood in front of the ice cream sections contemplating which flavour to get when his cell phone rang, he fumbled with the basket for a second before he managed to dig into his jean pocket and pull out the small device.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Ted where are you?" _

"I just had to stop at the drug store and get some stuff." on the other line Matt sighed a breath of relief.

_"Okay fine. We were waiting for you and when you didn't show up, Cody called Adam and Adam said that you had already left we were worried." _Ted shook his head finally deciding to get three things of Ben and Jerry's, he grabbed one Cookie Dough flavour, a Brownie Cheesecake, and one American Dream.

"I'm fine just getting some ice cream, and other comfort foods." Matt chuckled, Ted walked away from the ice cream stopping to get a bag of M&Ms, Skittles and some Cookies'n'Creme Hersey chocolate bars.

_"Okay well hurry up my flight is in like a hour or so. And you might want to send Adam a text telling him you're breathing and such, he might be a little on edge."_ Ted promised to do so before saying goodbye and hanging up. He continued walking through the empty store, it was just after 1 in the afternoon and the store was dead other than the three bored teenage cashiers. Walking to the last of his destination, he stopped mid-isle and despite the store being empty he glanced around self consciously to see if anyone was watching him, he set the basket on the ground at his feet and reached out to one of the desired items, just as he was around to grasp it his phone rang making him jump and pull his hand around like the thing burned him, he fumbled for his phone before answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Baby where are you?"_ Ted sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Just stopped at the drug store to get some stuff before heading to see Cody."

_"Oh yeah Matt's leaving today."_

"Yeah so I'm going to stay with Cody and fatten him up with some comfort food."

_"Ice cream and chocolate."_ Ted grinned and chuckled, his husband knew him a little to well sometimes.

"Of course nothing but a little Ben and Jerry to make someone feel better."

_"What about me?" _

"Well I know you're good at comforting me but I don't know if I want you to scare poor Coddles' mind with you're definition of comfort." Adam chuckled and spoke to someone in the background before turning back to Ted.

_"'Kay baby I got to go and finish sparing with Christian." _

"Okay Love you."

_"Love you too."_ The two hung and Ted shoved his phone back into his pocket, with a quick jerky action Ted grabbed one of the boxes and shoved into the basket, grabbing a bottle of shaving cream and some body wash before heading to the cashier. She smiled at him and scanned all his purchases before bagging them and waiting for him to hand over the money. She smiled a kind smile and handed him his change, Ted smiled a kind smile and grabbed his bags before leaving the small chime of the bell above the door ringing as he left.

"But I don't want you to go." Cody Rhodes sat on the bed of the hotel room him and his lover Matt shared, the young man wore his white grumpy sweater, and his arms crossed a pouting miring his pretty features, as he watched his lover pack his suitcase which lied on the bed.  
>Matt stopped at the edge of the bed in front of Cody, he gently cupped his young fiancé's cheek and pressed his lips to Cody's pouty ones.<p>

"I know you don't baby but I need to go and play big brother for a couple of weeks. Something is wrong with Jeff." Jeff had left after his contract with the WWE finished, just over a year ago and instead of signing to renew it he signed with TNA, Matt had been okay with it at the beginning other missing his brother but he accepted that it was what Jeff wanted, however Shannon had called last month telling Matt something was wrong with Jeff and that he was worried, natural older brother instincts kicked in and Matt had begged creative to write him out with an injury, therefore giving him a chance to go and check up on Jeff.

Cody huffed and his pout grew as Matt pulled away from the kiss. Cody was still kind of pissed at Jeff after he broke up with Randy.

"Relax Codes, I'll be gone for a couple of weeks and I'll be back before you know it. In the mean time Teddy's gonna keep you company." Cody's eye lit up briefly at the mention of his best friend, before he sighed and laid down on the bed with the pillow scrunched up underneath his head. He watched sadly as Matt finished finding all his clothes leaving a couple of thing of his so Cody could wear them before zipping his suitcase closed. Matt stood with hands on his hips for a second before crawling up onto the bed with his lover, he pulled the smaller male into his arm and hugged him close as Cody snuggled into his chest.

The two pulled apart when there was a knock on the door, Matt sighed pressing a kiss to Cody's temple before getting off the bed and walking over to the door, he opened it and let Ted into the room. Ted walked in and jumped onto the bed with Cody when the younger squealed at the sight of his best friend. Matt chuckled, watching the two hug before they settled back against the covers. Cody grabbed the two plastic bags, he peaked in one of the bags giving Ted a curious look before closing it and looking into the other, he gave a loud squeal obviously pleased with the contents giving Ted a big overdramatic juicy kiss on the cheek before bouncing on his knees to the end of the bed where Matt stood.

"Are you sure you have to leave? Teddy's got ice-cream and chocolate." Matt groaned knowing his lover was playing on his weak spots.

"It's Ben and Jerry's." Ted giggled teasing Matt some more. Cody looked over his shoulder at Ted and winked at the cheeky blond.

"Codes that's not fair. I have to go." Matt glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "And I need to go like now." Cody pouted once more a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip as Matt walked over to him towering the younger man a little before looking down at him crossed eyed before sealing their lips with a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Matt broke the kiss, he helped Cody off the bed.

"Want to walk me to the elevator?" Cody nodded he shared a look with Ted silently speaking before grabbing Matt's suitcase and walking to the door. Matt stopped for a second to grab his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" The person on the line spoke something short,

""kay Cena I'll be down there in a second." Matt said goodbye before hanging up, he wiggled an eyebrow at Ted, who was snuggled up amongst the pillows.

"Take care of my baby boy." Ted nodded.

"I always do."

"Take care of your self too." Matt hesitated for a second before walking over to the bed and hugged Ted, pressing a kiss to the temple of the married man.

"Matt come on." Matt back away and walked over to the door he smiled at Cody as the younger man insisted on carrying Matt's heavy luggage. The two strolled down the hallway to the elevator before stopping Matt pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Smiling at his baby, Matt cupped Cody's cheek and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Cody moaned parting his lips for Matt's wandering tongue. The two continued their make out session until someone coughed.

"Get a room you two." Matt pulled back from Cody and looked over his shoulder at the young Viper that stood there with a small smile tugging at his lips, his arms crossed his chest.

"Hiya Randy." Cody giggled peaking over Matt's shoulder to see that other man.

"Hi Codes. You going to see Jeff, Hardy?" Matt could see a twinge of sadness creep onto the younger man's face at the mention of Jeff.

"Yeah." Randy nodded, he looked off down the hall before glancing back at Matt.

"Tell him I say 'Hi'." Matt nodded watching at the young man pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against before walking off down the hall.

"See ya later Codes. Bye Hardy." He called as he turned a corner.

"He still loves Jeff doesn't he?" Cody sighed and nodded leaning his head against Matt's shoulder, Cody kissed Matt's neck before pulling back.

"I gotta go Codes, I love you." Cody nodded chewing on his bottom lip, Matt's gentled rubbed his thumb over the abused bottom lip getting Cody to release it .

"Come back soon?" Matt smiled reaching for Cody's left hand, he rubbing his thumb over the shining silver band, before bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"I'll definitely be back soon." Cody smiled petting down Matt's frizzy hair.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Matt's phoned buzzed, pulling it out Matt sighed.

**Hurry up man you're going to miss your flight. Cena**

Matt ignored the text and kissed Cody's lips once more.

"I'll call once I get settled. I love you baby boy."

"I love you too. And you better call me."

"I will. Bye Cody." Matt pressed the button and elevator doors opened. Matt stepped back a little letting the elderly couple out before stepping inside, with a small wave to Cody the elevator doors closed.  
>Cody sighed, chuckling weakly wiping at his eyes, before turning back to the direction of his room.<p>

He opened the door and walked in, he went over to the bed and found it empty, the closed bathroom door told him of his friends whereabouts, crawling up onto the bed Cody dug out the ice cream and popped the lid opened, he picked up one of the spoons that he had picked up from the small kitchenette, and dug into the Brownie Cheesecake moaning at the heavenly taste.

A few minutes later Ted came out of the bathroom, he wiped at his eyes before walking over to the bed, Cody frowned at his best friend, Ted sob and shook his head negatively. Cody gasped and held out his arms for a hug, Ted sob and crawled up onto the bed and into his best friends arms allowing Cody to hold him and comfort him as he cried into the younger's chest.

"This isn't fair." Ted choked out between his cries. Cody felt his own tears welling up. No it really wasn't fair.

"Shh everything will be okay." Cody hugged Ted tighter, not really knowing what else to do.

.::.

Hunter sat in his room on the bed reading a book, he glanced up when he heard the door open, he waited for a the person to come into view. He offered a smile to the young man that showed himself.

"Hey Hunt."

"Hey brat, what are you doing here?" Randy lingered by the door and shrugged.

"Nothing to do and I was bored." Hunter gestured and Randy came over to the bed, he crawled up on to the other side before sitting down so that he was facing Hunter.

"Where is Cena? Or the troublesome twosome?" Randy shrugged peaking a look at the cover of the book the older man was reading, his face paled slightly before he shook whatever was bothering him away.

"You're reading Batista's book? Really?" Hunter shrugged and placed the book face down on his lap so that he didn't loose his place. "And Cena took Matt to the airport and Cody and Ted are having their special bonding time." Hunter chuckled looking at his once young protégé.

"So you decided to come bug me?" Randy flushed slightly.

"Well if I'm bugging you I can leave." Randy made move to get off the bed but was stopped by a meaty paw wrapping it's self around his wrist.

"I was just joking, you can keep me company. I'm a little bored myself." Randy nodded and settled himself back onto the bed. Hunter picked up his book and continued reading it, every now and then his eyes would drift to Randy who was laying next to him on the bed, Randy's eyes were focused on the lights outside the window.

"What's wrong with you Randy?" Randy jumped slightly startled by the question.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me?" Randy said looking up at Hunter.

"No there is something off about you. Ever since Jeff happened, you've been different." Randy turned his head away from Hunter and looked at the wall. Hunter accepted that and turned back to the book. After a while Randy spoke,

"I loved him." Hunter bit his lips, turning to look at Randy. Randy's eyes met his and Hunter was pained to see the tears pooling in Randy's eyes. The last time Hunter ever saw Randy cry was when Batista left the WWE leaving Randy and their relationship behind.

"Randy.." Hunter was at loss for what to say, he hated seeing the young man that he had grown to respect and love, his will to want to protect him had expanded so much since their times in Evolution.

"I still love him."

"That's not a bad thing Randy, he is the first person you've let into your heart since –"

"Don't say his name. I don't care just don't say his name." Hunter sighed and accepted that.

"I'm going to order some room service, want something Randy?" Randy shook his head. Hunter sighed and got up from the bed he walked over to the desk that held that table and orders some food, enough for both of them.

The day drifted into night and Hunter was satisfied to see Randy ate some food. Hunter crawled into his bed, Randy still laid on his side.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Randy shrugged.

"Can I?"

"Of course. Just no getting frisky." Randy laughed and promised, the two crawled under the blankets and the lights were turned out.

_**So wha do you think? **_

_**Read, Review, Love, Hate.**_

Also I would love to hear peoples oppinons one two things..

1.) Where do you think Mike should be? Like where do you think he ran away to (where Shawn found him) ? It can't be Ohio because that is where everything happened.

2.) And who should Randy be with? It can't be someone that has already been paired up. And not Jeff.

I would love to have some feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- slight thoughts of suicide. **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first couple of chapters. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

_**I was Amazed by how many people willingly gave me feedback for the last chapter, I still don't know where exactly where Mike is, but I have figured out Randy's lover. So Thank you for your oppinons and I really apperciate it. **_

* * *

><p>Adam groaned as he rolled over in the bed, the curtains had been left open the night before and the sun was shining brightly awakening him from his peaceful slumber. With a lazy arm he went to go and wrap it around his husband's lithe waist but it was met with air. Adam sniffed and rubbed his eyes before blinking at the empty half of the bed. With a groan he sat up and pushed the covers off, he crawled off the bed and went into the bathroom to do his morning routine. Once he was freshly shower and shaven Adam threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing the key card and left the room, he walked quietly through the halls nodding at the few others that seemed to be stumbling about in the early hours of the morning. Honestly it was 7 thirty in the morning who was up this early, especially on a weekend.<p>

Adam continued his journey until he found his destination, knocking on the door Adam waited a minute and after no response, he remembered the key card Matt had given him 'just in case' rifling through his wallet Adam held the desired item up shoving his wallet back into his pocket Adam swiped the card and opened the door once the green okay was given. Walking into the room he really wasn't to surprised to find his lover curled up against Cody on the bed, the blinds were drawn but the sun wasn't shining in like it had in Adam's room. Crossed the room after making sure to lock the door Adam toed off his shoes and crawled up on the bed and curled himself up behind his love, almost as if sensing him Ted loosen his hold on Cody and melted into Adam's body. Adam stared down at his beauty as the younger men slept, Ted's normally naturally tanned skin was a slightly shade paler and his eyes had slightly shaded circles under them, when Adam took a closer look he could see the dried tear marks on his baby's cheeks.

Adam continued to check on the continued of the room checking to see what could possibly have upset the Million Dollar Man's son, everything still seemed intact other than the melted containers of ice cream, with a groan Adam stood up and went into the bathroom to get a towel he clean up the ice cream the best he could, and walked back into the bathroom throwing the towel into the onto the counter Adam was about to leave when he caught sight of something on the far end of the counter, he picked up the box and turned it over his eye widening in surprise as he realised what it was.

"Adam?" Adam spun around to find Ted leaning against the doorway his eyes glazed over with sleep, "What are you doing?" Adam shrugged and held the box up, Ted swallowed as his eyes widen now clearly awake and alert.

"I..I-uh-.." Ted as at lost for words, Adam reached for Ted and pulled him into the bathroom, he pulled the younger blond up onto the counter before him and gentle pushed Ted's chin up until their eyes met. Ted kicked he legs childishly listening to the cupboards bang slightly before he stopped and the room fell silent.

"Ted, please talk to me." Ted's lowered his eyes shielding away from Adam's burning gaze "Are you pregnant?" the question was whispered so softly Ted's heart broke at the the amount of hope the question held. Sniffling Ted shook his head, Adam closed his eyes squeezing them tightly before brushing his lips across Ted's forehead.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." Crying softly Ted shook his head.

"No it's not okay, you deserve a family and I can't give you one. I..I-.." Adam shushed him placing a finger over his lips. Ted blinked tear filled eyes up at him.

"I know Ted." The words broke Ted's heart as the tear finally spilled over and he fell forward into Adam, who held him whispering words of comfort "I love you so much." "this doesn't change anything." "everything is going to be okay." and so on.

"You knew?" Ted asked after a long stretched out silence, his hands clenched Adam's t-shirt as he rested his forehead against Adam's chest.

"Of course I did, I always notice when something is off about you, and baby you puking your guts out for four weeks in a row kinda hard to miss. Christian's the one that clear it all up for me though said he went though the same when AJ had Ajay. So yeah baby I did know." Ted was silent letting everything sink in.

" I wanted to give you a family, but after everything with Mike that was so fucked up and shit..I went to the doctors and they couldn't find a heartbeat." Ted broke down into sobs once more, Adam tightened his arms around his husband clenching his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek.

Cody lingered outside the closed down, he felt his heart clench for his best friend but he was proud that Ted had finally told Adam the truth. It had been three years and that secret was tearing Ted apart Ted could see it. With a quiet sigh Cody crawled back into his bed, pulling the covers over his head he wished his lover was there to hold him.

**.::.**

Hunter was awoken the next morning by three things, one being the blinding sunlight shining into the room, the second being a heavy weight laying on his chest –glancing down he saw Randy still sleeping his head resting on Hunter's chest, and the third was his phone ringing on the nightstand table. Blinking a few times he stretched out his arm and grabbed the phone making sure not to disturb the younger man.

"Hello?" He whispered,

_"Hunt? What's wrong? Why are you whispering?" _Hunter chuckled at the worry in his husband's voice, he stopped when he felt Randy move, the younger stilled nuzzling into Hunter's chest.

"Nothing Shawn, I just woke up and Randy's sleeping with me." Most people would go insane if their lovers told them that they were sleeping with someone else, and if it was anyone else Shawn would be freaking out but he understood the relationship Randy and Hunter shared. It was very similar to the relationship he shared with John.

_"Sorry love I didn't mean to wake you up."_ Hunter chuckled and glanced at the alarm clock, his eyes widened,

"Uh, it doesn't matter I'm surprised I slept that long it's like 1pm already. So what are you up to?"

_"Nothing just walking around. I'm going to the diner and see if Mike is there, hopefully I can talk to him and find out if he read the letters or not. He hasn't been in the last couple of days, since I gave them to him." _

"Maybe he read them and just needs some time." Shawn sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"_Or he's running again."_ Hunter rubbed the back of Randy's neck where his hand rested, the younger man groaned and shifted a little but didn't wake.

"Do you really think he would run?"

_"Honestly, yes I think he is afraid of confronting his past and what happened and therefore he will run from anything involved with it. I wish I could help him." _

Hunter went to say something but was cut off by a phone ringing, he gently shook Randy awake chuckling when the younger man jumped up.

"Wha-what?" Randy asked looking around trying to figure out what startled him.

"Calm down, your phone is ringing." Randy focused his eyes on Hunter before blindly reaching for his phone.

"Hello?"

_"HUNTER!"_ Hunter jumped pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Sorry Shawn, Randy's phone was ringing." Shawn laughed on the other side of the phone.

_"It's okay, babe. I have to go any way Mike working today apparently, so I'm going to go and talk to him and get some pie. They have good pie."_ Hunter groaned as his stomach rumbled.

"You're a tease Shawn." Shawn laughed.

_"I'll call you later before I go to sleep."_ Hunter nodded watching as Randy hung up and crawled out of bed. He stretched, before pulling on his shirt and jeans.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later Shawn. Good luck with...well yeah." Randy raised a curious eyebrow but Hunter just shook his head. Only Hunter was aware of the where about of his husband and the man his husband had found.

_"Bye Hunter, Love you." _

"Love you too." Hunter hung up and place his phone on the nightstand table.

"How's Shawn?"

"He's good, enjoying his retirement." Randy nodded biting his lip as Hunter crawled out the bed and grabbed his jeans and a shirt.

"That's good. John called he wants to know if we want to go for some lunch?"

"Yeah sure." Hunter grabbed his wallet, phone before fallowing Randy out the door, the two walked down the hallway unaware of the dark shadowed figure with the curious eyes watching them.

**.::.**

Alex Riley sighed as he laid in the dark room, the blinds were shut and the blocking out all the light. The blanket pulled over his head blocked out all the rest of the light.

He groaned a little shifting on the blankets. He had the worst headache ever.

"Baby?" A voice called as someone entered the room, Alex shuffled a little.

"Alex, babe where are you?"

"I'm here." he mumbled his voice muffled by the blankets. He listened carefully to see if he could hear the person the voice belong to come closer but he couldn't hear anything. He almost jumped in shock when he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder, he relaxed slightly as the blanket was pulled back and revealed himself to the other.

"Well hello to you too." Alex moved on the bed allowing the other to climb in, the older man did and pulled Alex into his arms, Alex rested his head against the tone chest and sighed.

"What's wrong?" a voice murmured against the soft hair on the top of his head.

"My head hurts."

"Oh my poor baby, want me to kiss is better?" Alex glared at the man and rolled over, the man chuckled and spooned himself against Alex's back. Alex reluctantly relaxed himself melting back into the older man.

"Did you take some tynol or something?" Alex nodded, burring his head against the cool material of the pillow when the action made his head throb more then before.

He felt the body behind move away and without hesitating he reached out to try and grab the other man, a soft chuckle filled the room.

"Relax I'm just going to the bathroom for a second." Alex relaxed and his hand dropped to the bed. It was hard for him, after loosing Dolph, a man who Alex dominated easily, he found himself wanting someone to take care of him. Alex's heart still ached for Dolph everyday but with time he started to notice it didn't ache as painfully anymore, he hesitantly gave his heart to another person, a man that was willing to take control of him and help him deal with Dolph and deal with his future. After a year Alex had returned to the WWE, at that time Alex found himself trusting a man that offered to help him.

"Alex, baby." Alex opened his eyes blinking at the blonde man before him. Chris Jericho, the very man that took reins of the younger man's life and helped him heal from his lost love and find love and protection with someone else.

Chris smiled at him and pressed a cold wet cloth against the younger man's forehead, he sighed in relief as the coldness distracted him from the pain.

"That feels good." Chris chuckled and pressed a kissed to the younger man's shoulder.

"Well we have to make sure you're in good condition for tomorrow." Alex grinned, tomorrow on Raw Alex was fighting Evan Bourne for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, it would be the second time he won it, and each time he held that title it made him remember Dolph Ziggler.

"I'll be perfect tomorrow." Chris chuckled and pressed a light gentle kiss to Alex's lips. Chris was the current Heavyweight World Champion, having defeated Edge a couple of months ago.

"Why don't you get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better when you wake up." Chris suggested running his hand through Alex's hair. Alex nodded and closed his head.

"I love you." Chris's heart beat sped up, it always made him happy to hear those words spill from his lovers lips, especially when Alex had been so reluctant to let anyone into his life never mind his heart when he had returned, it took a while for the young blond to say those words.

"I love you too."

"Sleep with me." Chris climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover, a few minutes later soft snores echoed through out the room.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_Next chapter will be more Miz. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first couple of chapters. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Shawn walked along the sidewalk, his destination was just up head, he had spoken to Hunter earlier and now it was time to confront Mike, Shawn wasn't going to let him run away again no matter what it took.<p>

Shawn opened the door to the diner, he held the door and stepped to the side letting the elderly couple exit before entering himself, his eyes scanned the small nearly empty diner before walking over to one of the tables. A few minutes later a middle aged women came over to his table and took his order, before she left to get his meal Shawn grabbed her wrist.

"Is Mike working today?" The lady bit her lip her eyes narrowed at Shawn's question, her motherly looking eyes studied him for a second before nodding.

"He's in the back doing inventory at the moment, then he has a break after that he will be taking the floor." Shawn nodded and released her wrist.

"Thank you." She regarded him for a second before giving a sharp nod and walked off.

A short time later she returned with Shawn's meal, she placed the food filled plate on the table studying him once again before walking off.  
>Trina Hill, the owner of the small diner walked to the back of the small restaurant, she stood in the doorway of one of the small offices, Mike sat in the room finishing the final paper work for the new shipment order.<p>

"Mike?" Mike jumped and spun around in the chair, Trina walked forward with a chuckle and enveloped the startled man into her arms. "Oh dear I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Aunt Trina, you just startled me." Trina smiled a soft smile and pressed a kiss to the top of Mike's head.

"Are you all done?"

"Yeah, just need to send the order and the shipment should be here in a few days." Trina nodded and ran her hand through Mike's hair.

"Honey, there is an older man out there, he was questioning if you were working today." Mike turned his attention away from the paperwork to look at his aunt's face, she looked concerned and possibly slightly intrigued.

"What did he look like?"

"Slightly long blondish-brown hair, a cowboy hat,-" before she could finish describing the man Mike interrupted

"Shawn? Shawn Michaels?" Mike watched as his aunt titled her head in thought before her crystal blue eyes so much like his own widened in surprise.

"Yeah I think it was." Mike nodded and he turned back around in his chair, Trina's arms still wrapped around him, "Honey is there a reason Shawn 'The Heart Break Kid' Michaels is sitting in my diner wanting to speak with my nephew?" Mike shrugged, not wanting to tell his aunt in detail what had happened to him. Trina sighed at the lack of response, releasing Mike she scooted his chair back and stood in front of him so that he was looking at her.

"Michael, what happened? After your parents divorce we spoke to each other very little, and then all of a sudden three years ago you show up at my door step needing somewhere to live. I spoke to your father, he told me that you were a WWE superstar, you were living the life you always wanted and suddenly.. what it all just disappeared?" Michael cast his eyes downward, "Michael?"

"I can't tell you Aunt Trina, not now." Trina went to go press for more information but changed her mind, pressing her lips together, she stood up straight, staring down at the young man while gathering her hair in a ponytail,

"Fine don't tell me, but just remember I can't hide you forever, Mike eventually you have to move on from whatever it is that is holding you back. Whatever it is that made you run away. I'm sure there are people that are missing you." Trina walked to the doorway before glancing at the clock that was on the wall, "It's your break time, mail the shipment order, take your break and then I need you to take orders for the rest of the day. We'll talk more later." the silent "this isn't over" lingered in the air. Mike sighed and listened as the door slammed shut, leaning forward he rested his elbows on the desk and cupped his face with his hands. His fingers rubbed viciously at his eyes until they turned red, glancing at the clock Mike noted he had ten minutes left in his break, getting up from the chair he left the small office heading for the kitchen to get a piece of pie before starting his shift.

Mike's shift went by very slow, when he finally got to work Shawn was no longer out there, he had left according to Trina just before Mike came out from the back. Mike had shrugged and said that if it was important Shawn would find him later. Mike went on through his shift, the elderly ladies smiling at him, pinching his cheeks telling him that he was just 'darling'. The few cougars that entered sat at there tables sipping their drinks while ogling Mike's body in ways that often left Mike a blushing mess.

Mike sighed as he finished clearing the last table, Trina had a little while ago, her husband arriving to escort his wife off to a romantic dinner for two, Mike promised her that he would finish the night eaters and then close up.

Mike heard the bell above the door chime, without looking up he spoke "Sorry, we're closed."

"Hmm well that's too bad, we need to talk."

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**So I know this chapter was short but I just wanted to write something, I've had no inspiration lately and I finally sat down and wrote something, and this kinda sets up for the next chapter. **_

Next Chapter.. a confrontation.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first couple of chapters. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm well that's too bad, we need to talk." <em>

"Marlisa what are you doing here?" Mike asked straightening up to look at her, she raised a eyebrow and her arms folded across her chest.

"Well you see I was sitting at home eating some Ben and Jerry's ice cream staring at my phone waiting for it to ring and yet it never did." She spoke her eyes scanning the empty diner, Mike tossed the cloth he had been using to wipe the table to the side and wiped his hands on his jeans. "And well.. I've come to a conclusion, a conclusion many women before me have made, this 'line' that men use on women the whole "I'll call you later" it means... how do you say it, it means nothing. Guys never call. They just simply say that to be.. kind? Correct?" Mike stood there gaping like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Uh.. excuse me?" Marlisa glared at him for a second before shrugging,

"Michael dear you never called me back even though you promised you would. So I'm simply asking... why do you men say that they will call when men never call?" Mike opened and closed his mouth several times before just turning back to the table.

"I can not answer for the men of the world. It's a rule for all the men in the world." Mike joked, Marlisa narrowed her eyes her gaze practically trying to burn him.

"So how are you Michael?" Marlisa asked after an awkward silence had settled between them.

"I'm fine, just busy with work and such."

"Of course, a man so dedicated to his aunt's diner. How sweet?" Her voice was almost taunting but Mike bit his lip to stop himself from bitching at her and shrugged it off.

"Yeah, listen Marlisa I was just kinda busy cleaning up..." Mike tried giving a subtle hint.

"Oh yes of course, I will allow you to finished whatever it is that you were doing. I just had to see you and make sure you still remembered me. Call me later?" Mike gave her a stiff smile and a sharp nod. Marlisa smiled and blew a kiss before leaving the chime of the bell echoing in the silence.

Mike shook his head and continued wiping down the tables, and the chairs before moving to the counter. He rinsed the cloth out and starting wiping down the counter just as the door opened again.

"I'm sorry we're closed."

"Maybe so but we need to talk." Mike looked up and found Shawn standing in the doorway.

"And what if I don't want to talk to you?"

"Too bad for you." Mike scoffed

"Too bad for me? What are you gonna do? Kidnapped me?" Shawn regarded the young man standing behind the counter for a second before shaking his head.

"I could, but instead I came to offer you a night out."

"A night out? A date? What you and H on a break?" Shawn flinched, remembering the time when him and Hunter had a material spat and had separated for a couple of months before the guys in the locker room literally forced the two to make up, mainly by locking them in the locker room until they made up.

"Not a date, just dinner." Mike considered for a second, setting the cloth to the side he studied Shawn for a second before looking at the opposite wall.

"Why?"

"'Cause I figured you're curious. I'll treat you to one dinner, and I'll answer any question you to the best of my abilities." Mike bit his lip, considering the offer.

"What do you get out of all this?"

"Nothing, but-"Mike cut Shawn off,

"But what?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow, Shawn pressed his lips.

"You need to tell me what happened. And don't tell me nothing happened. Randy and John both informed myself and Hunter about some of the details but I want you to tell me." Mike had paled considerably since Shawn made his request.

"Why? Why do you care?" Mike's voice broke on the last word.

"Because I love John like a son, or maybe a brother, but the point is I care about him, and I've watched him fall so low and I've seen the others struggle to bring him back to what he was." Mike stared down at the counter for a while before lifting his eyes to meet Shawn's.

"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you."

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**So I know this chapter was short but I plan to start the next chapter later today, I just have a bad headache at the moment and don't feel like writing anymore. Next chapter should be up soon. And this chapter was basically a set up for the next chapter. **_

Next Chapter.. a bigger confrontation.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- implied rape, and mentions of torture. **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first couple of chapters. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Shawn parked his truck and waited a second before climbing out, walking to the front entrance he entered and waited for one of the waitresses to greet him, while waiting he noted that the restaurant was fairly empty which he was thankful for.<p>

"Good evening, dinner for one?" A young perky blonde greeted grabbing a menu from the holder,

"For two actually, my date is running late." the blonde nodded and grabbed another menu,

"Would you like to wait for them here or would you like to be seated?"

"Uh seated is good. He should be here soon. Any chance we can get a more isolated table?" The waitresses smile grew and she gestured for him to follow her,

"For the Heart Break Kid, of course." Shawn followed and took a seat once they reached, the waitresses' name tag that read 'Harper' set the menus down before asking if he wanted anything to drink.

"Just water for now." Harper nodded and walked off, she returned a few minutes later and place a glass of water in front of Shawn.

"I'll return when your date arrives." Shawn nodded

"Thank you." Harper walked off returning to the front of the restaurant, when she arrived she found Mike standing there looking at some of the pictures that decorated the walls.

"Well, well Michael Mizanin it's a been a while." Mike spun around looking to find who spoke to him, Harper wiggled her eyebrows at him, Mike chuckled and hugged her.

"It's has been a while. How are you, Harper?"

"I'm good Mike, how are you?" Mike shrugged and smiled.

"I'm doing alright."

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you living it up in LA and traveling with the WWE?"

"Complications, taking a break. What are you doing here? I thought you were still living in Parma?"

"We were for a while but Damon wanted to expand the business so we moved here. Why here I'm not totally sure but it's all good."

"You're still with Damon?"

"Yeah, married seven years, and three year old twin girls." Mike shook his head in wonder,

"Wow. Sounds like you have a pretty good life. You happy?" Harper smiled, her blue eyes twinkling in the light.

"More than I thought possible." Mike gave her another hug. "What about you? You happy?"

"I was, maybe I will be again."

"Everyone deserves happiness." Mike nodded, and glanced around.

"Dinner for one or are you meeting someone?" Harper asked getting back to work, Mike bit his lip

"Uh meeting someone." Harper smiled devilishly

"Are you meeting with Shawn Michaels by any chance?" Mike stared at her for a second, before breaking out into a grin

"What happened to girl that used to diss my Wrestling Action figures and lay them face down so they 'wouldn't stare at her'?" Harper scrunched her nose up and punched Mike in the arm.

"Ha-ha you're funny. And in my defence those things are creepy as hell. Even yours are."

"At least I have one." Harper cringed slightly, she remembered a time when she wanted to live the life of a WWE Diva,

"If me having an action figures means not having a family, then I'm okay with that." Mike nodded and followed Harper to the table Shawn was sitting at, "But for the record, I am proud that at least one of us achieved the dream."

"You watched Monday Night Raw?"

"Of course I do. I used to get quite a kick out of watching you get booed out of the ring half the time." Mike threw a glare at her as they reached the table, Shawn smiled at Mike having heard the last comment from Harper.

"Glad you showed up." Shawn remarked when Mike sat down, Mike looked at him before shrugging,

"A free dinner, I figured why not."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll take a coke." Harper nodded before looking Shawn,

"Same."

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks." Harper bounced off, and Shawn studied Mike for a second.

"You know her?" Mike looked up from his menu,

"She was my next door neighbour when I was younger, she's three years older then me though so we never had classes together. But we were close friends outside of school." Shawn nodded, "We both had the same dream to become WWE Wrestlers, but she also had other dreams that involved being a mother and watching her children grow up." Shawn bit his lip once again studying Mike, Mike looked back down instead of looking into Shawn's eyes.

"And your drinks." Harper returned and placed the two fizzy drinks down in front of them. "Do you need more time or are you guys ready to order?" Mike looked at Shawn asking if he was ready, Shawn nodded.

"We're ready." Shawn spoke Harper nodded and opened her notepad, "I'll have the Barbeque Chicken Pasta Salad." Harper wrote it down before turning to Mike,

"I'll have the Clams and Pasta in White Wine Sauce." Harper wrote it down and collected both of their menus before flashing a smile and once again bouncing off. Mike watched her leave and took a sip from his drink.

"So ready to talk?" Shawn asked, circling the straw in his glass before taking it out and setting it off to the side and taking a drink.

"No, but it's seems like you're not giving me much of a choice." Shawn shook his head,

"No I'm not giving you a choice."

"How much do you know?" Mike asked after a few minutes of silence,

"I know Jeff, Cody and you were kidnapped. I know Ted and Alex were soon taken as well. And I know Dolph was killed." Mike flinched slightly at the mention of Dolph, the sight of the blond's body still haunted his dreams at night.

"There's not much more to tell. They took us, touched us, tortured us, beat us and left us." Mike said, his voice hallow as his eyes tried to burn holes into the wall past Shawn's head.

"Tell me." Shawn insisted, he went to say more but closed his mouth as Harper started towards them carrying their food.

"After." Mike said before Harper reached them,

"Okay gentlemen, we have the Barbeque Chicken Pasta for you, sir," She placed Shawn's steaming dish in front of him, "And for you we have the Clams and Pasta," She set Mike's dish in front of him, "Would either of you like a refill?" both nodded and Harper collected their glasses before walking off, she returned and set down their drinks.

"If there is anything else I can get you let me know. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Shawn and Mike spoke in unison watching as Harper danced off,

"Let's eat and then I'll tell you." Mike said just as his stomach growled. Shawn nodded, both of them digging into their dishes.

Once they had finished dinner, small talk being the only conversation between them, Harper returned and they order dessert. Harper walked off and returned.

"And dessert has arrived, a piece of chocolate mousse cake with a cup of coffee for the gentlemen," She placed Shawn's order before him, "And a piece of red velvet cake for the other gentlemen. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I think we're good." Harper nodded and walked off to another table.

The two left at the table sat in silence enjoying their desserts before Mike spoke.

"Growing up in Parma, it's rare to be someone. Everyone knows everyone and everyone is friends. I had no friends, nobody liked me. But when I reached high school I met a friend, we were close and- he- I don't know, Tristan was one of those guys that was never gonna leave Ohio, he had dreams but without the determination they meant nothing and he was okay with staying in Parma. I wasn't. I was determined to leave and move on to better things. Does that make me a bad person?" Shawn didn't answer, the question was rhetorical.

"We suffered together through high school all up until he kissed me one day, I was blinded by the attack and I fought back not knowing who it was and then we stopped being friends. Turns out in grade 12 I started having 'relations' I guess the word would be, with his older brother. I didn't know he even had a brother. I don't remember what else happened. But I pray for school to finish so I could graduate and leave. And I did. I left Parma and I never looked back." Mike looked at Shawn before looking off into the distance, Shawn stayed silent listening to the younger man as he spoke, he wanted to offer some words of comfort but he figured it was better for Mike to get this off his chest.

"I made it as a WWE superstars, I achieved the dream that I so desperately desired, and it felt awesome, but it took forever for it to feel real. Does that make sense?" Once again the question was rhetorical

"When Morrison and I ended our tag team, and I went to Raw, I avoided everyone and found myself collapsing under the weight of Wrestling and everything else, I had relied on Morrison so much, not in the ring but outside the ring, backstage. When I got to Raw, everyone hated me, but there was one person who seemed to guard me from them. And on his suggestion I was forced to make a name for myself by mocking him. Cena stood up for me and by me for some reason I still don't know the answer to. The minute I had disappeared backstage after the first night I mocked him, he asked me out. I told him no thinking it was all a joke, but after weeks of him being an annoying persistent bug I agreed."  
>"John can be determined when he wants something." Shawn wasn't exactly sure how this fit into all that had happened but if getting all this off his chest encourage Mike to open up he wasn't going to complain.<p>

"We started dating and after all that reluctant behaviour and to my horror I was falling in love with him. And from his constant whispers of truth, he said he was falling for me too."

"I try not to question it, what happened. A part of me doesn't want to know what happened during those moments I don't remember." Mike shut up when he saw Harper approaching the table. She cleaned off the table and handed them their bill, after asking for a quick autograph she left the table.

"How about we go for a walk?" Shawn asked, standing up from his seat, Mike nodded and grabbed his jacket slipping it on before following after Shawn to the front of the restaurant.

Shawn paid and stood near the door watching as Mike and Harper hugged goodbye.

"You gotta come visit me more, Michael." Harper mumbled to him as he hugged her once more before stepping back.

"Maybe I will. I'm glad you're happy Harper."

"I wish you were happy to, Michael." Mike shrugged and smiled a small smile.

"Maybe I will find happiness one day." His mind produced a picture of sexy dimples but he shook the thought away.

"I'll see you soon, Harper."

"Bye, Mike." Mike walked over to Shawn and exited, Shawn stood outside enjoying the calm cool breeze, the sky was dark, Shawn figured it was a little after ten maybe.

"So where to?" Mike shrugged, looking off into the distance.

"There's a small park just down the street a little ways. We can go there." Shawn nodded and followed the young man as he lead the way. Once they reached the park, they found a picnic bench and sat down side by side on the table part, both looking off into the distance.

"We woke up in a dark room, I still have absolutely no clue how they got us there. I remember we had gone out and then we were drinking and then I remember nothing. The first couple of days Cody and I didn't move away from Jeff, him being older seemed to have this ability to keep us grounded. Then the bastards decided to bathe us, they took Jeff and bathed him before taking Cody and violating him, and they did the same to me." Mike's voice was barely above a whisper but Shawn heard every word,

"They made us play a fucking game, a scavenger hunt if you will, they said that they had taken something that was special to us, we were search to for our processions but we only had till sun down. We searched and the first thing we found was a dog, Lucas, Matt's dog. Apparently it was Jeff's procession, I didn't quite understand how Matt's dog was special to Jeff but we went along with it. Taking the damned dog with us we continued to search, the next so called 'treasure' we found was Ted, he was bound and gagged to a chair. The poor boy was freaked out of his mind, and positively terrified. After some quick questions we had found out it had almost been two weeks since they had kidnapped us, we gathered Ted with us and continued to search the multiple floors the building had, we searched until we heard music coming from one of the rooms, "Let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor" creepiest thing ever, we entered the room and found a classroom, we looked around and flipped through some books before discovering it was a history classroom in the old abandoned, Normandy High School, which happened to be the high school I went to. My 'treasure' was John's dog tags, how he got them I don't know. But they took them."

"It was a couple days after that, we had awoke trapped once again in the room, and after a couple of days I had worked out the floor plan of the school to the best of my memory. We planned to escape through a tunnel that was under the school, Tristan and I had discovered it by accident one day in grade nine. Our attempt was unsuccessful, we were stopped and thrown into a room where we found Alex."

"After catching Alex up on what happen occurred, the kidnapper who named himself Darko came in, after basically taunting Dolph's dead body in front of Alex they tortured him until I caved and begged them to stop." Mike gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to collect himself to finish the story, Shawn stayed silent, his heart was shattering from the words the young man spoke, the words held so much pain and Shawn had a sinking feeling that this was nothing compared to what Mike still hadn't told him.

"The next time I woke up I was naked and strapped to a bed, they used me and tortured me. In that time when they were distracted, Cody, Ted and Jeff got away. Darko was furious, he and Sado his accomplice used Alex's body to violate me, and then they used mine to violate Alex's." The tears fell down Mike's cheeks but he didn't seem to notice, the beautiful blue eyes of his had glazed over and were looking off into the distance almost as if he was reliving it all. Shawn could feel the tears falling down his cheeks but he ignored them. '_How could anyone want to hurt another person so badly?'_ was the only question running through Shawn's mind.

"I have no clue what happened next. The next thing I remembered was waking up to John and Randy hugging and John was crying. I fell back asleep and the next time I woke up, Cody was in my room. We were released from the hospital soon after and then it was Dolph funeral, Alex left and a couple of weeks later I left." Mike's voice broke and that seemed to be the very thing that broke him apart, the first sob was soft but the ones that followed shattered Shawn's heart, it was painful listening to Mike tell his story but listening to the younger man cry hurt Shawn even more. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled Mike into his chest letting the younger man cry into his chest. Shawn hugged Mike and gently swayed rocking the younger man in a comforting gesture.

"Shh, it's okay." Shawn mumbled pressing kiss to the top of Mike's head, as Mike's sobs started to slow down.

The two sat in silence, Mike's cries lessened into nothing other then the odd sniffle, Mike pulled back from Shawn and wiped his cheeks off, a small embarrassed chuckle escaping him.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you." Shawn bit his lip, and shook his head.

"It's fine." Mike finished collecting himself, "Mike, have you spoken to anyone about what happened?" Mike shook his head.

"No, I'd rather forget the whole thing happened."

"Have you been back to Parma, Ohio since it happened?" Mike paled slightly, and shook his head, "Mike, you know you can't avoid this. Everything that happened, happened. It's not just going to go away, the only way to move on is to confront it and accept it."

"I know that, I know. I-I just.." Mike fell silent, he didn't know what to say.

"Don't want to do it alone?" Shawn guessed, Mike stood up from the table and walked away a few steps, with his back turned to Shawn.

"I made that decision to leave, to leave John. I ran away, Shawn. It's not that easy to just go back and ask him to help me." Mike could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

"Some how I don't think he would turn you away either. But I wasn't necessarily referring to John, I'm sure Ted, Cody, Randy, Matt, Adam, Alex, hell Hunter and or even myself would be more then willing to help you move on."

"I don't want help, Shawn. Asking for help is-just- I... I don't want to ask for help." Mike ran his hand though his hair.

"Asking help is not a sign of weakness. Asking for help, is a growth, it means you're willing to grow and get stronger and move on. And there is locker room full of people willing to help you move forward and help you accept what happened." Shawn stood up and walked toward Mike, "And even better there's one in particular who willing to love you and help you move on, without you even having to ask him to." Mike rubbed his eyes willing the tears to disappear. Shawn guided Mike back to the table and the two sat down again

"Okay, you held up to your end of the deal, now is there anything you want to know?" Mike was silent for a while before finally asking,

"Alex? Is he okay?"

"Alex is fine, he returned to the WWE about a year after he left, and he returned with Jericho at his side. The two have a very steady relationship actually, Alex gave his life and love to Chris and Chris returned it. Chris is currently the Heavyweight Champion and Alex is the Intercontinental Champion, he's had it for about a year almost. He won it for the first time a few months after he returned, he lost it though for a few months before winning it again. It's pretty much become his title now, nobodies won it since he's regained it for the second time." Mike was in awe his once protégé had done pretty good for himself, Mike was damn proud of him. But at the same time a small bout of jealousy coiled in his stomach, Alex had moved on, he had pushed away everything that had happened to him and he was happy.

"He's happy?" Mike asked looking at Shawn, Shawn made a face before nodding,

"I would say so. He's always been happy, and he really does love Jericho, and Jericho loves him back."

"That's good, or else I would have to kick Jericho's ass." Shawn chuckled,

"To kick Jericho's ass that would mean that you would have to return to the WWE."

"Maybe one day I will." Mike whispered,

"Anything else you want to know?" Shawn asked, ignoring what was whispered

"Ted, Adam, Cody and Matt, how are things with them?"

"Ted and Adam are still happily married, the two took some time off last year and had another private honeymoon in Hawaii. Matt and Cody are engaged now, they're looking at a wedding sometime next year. Dusty's being protective of his youngest and while he gave Matt promise for Cody's hand in marriage he was very opinionative about them not getting married until Cody was thirty. So they all agreed to a wedding next year."

"I'm happy for them, they deserve to be happy."

"What about you? Don't you deserve happiness?" Mike studied Shawn for a second.

"I never said I wasn't happy." Shawn considered this for a second, before nodding.

"True."

"How's Randy? And Jeff? They broke up?" Shawn nodded a frown crossing his face.

"Yeah, they broke up about a year ago, Jeff's contract was coming to an end and instead of re-signing, he signed with TNA. And he left, but he left without saying goodbye to Randy. Just like-" Mike cut him off

"Batista did. How's Randy dealing with it?"

"He's dealing I guess, he's still hurting but I think a lot of the hurt is still existent from when Batista left. When Jeff did it, it just brought back everything that he had tried to move on from." Mike nodded, he felt bad for his friend, but apart of him was curious as to why Jeff would leave, he and Randy loved each other.

The two sat in silence for a while until Shawn spoke,

"Go a head and ask, I know you're dying to?"

"If you know what I 'dying' to ask, why not just tell me instead of making me ask?" Mike questioned, Shawn chuckled and shook his head.

"You're avoiding it." They fell into a awkward silence,

"Fine. I'll bite. How's John?"

"He's hurting. He's not quite the same. He's smiles but not dimply smile, the one that lights up his eyes. John wears his heart on his sleeve, and when you left, it shattered. He hides himself more now. Protects himself I guess, would be a better word for it." Shawn answered trying to be honest without trying make Mike feel guilty.

"I never meant to hurt him, Shawn."

"Intentional or not. He's hurting."

They once again settled into silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"We should call it a night. I'm old I can't stay up past 11 as easily as I used to." Mike chuckled and nodded, Shawn stood up and stretched. Mike got up.

"Thanks for dinner." Shawn nodded,

"Mike, I meant it when I said that they're people that are willing to help you, and I also meant it when I included myself in that list." Mike bit his lip nodding his head in understanding. "I guess I should take off got to get back to my room and call my husband before he worries." Mike surprised Shawn by wrapping his arms around him, Shawn raised an eyebrow but never the less returned the hug. Mike stepped back and blushed slightly,

"I- I, thank you." Shawn raised and eyebrow in question, Mike shrugged, "For caring."

"Your Welcome." Shawn turned to walk away back to his truck which was still parked at the restaurant, when he stopped and turned back to Mike, "I'm in leaving in two days, but while I'm still here if you want to talk, I'm staying at the motel just across town." Mike nodded, it was a small town not that hard to find places.

Shawn waved at the young man as he went on his way back to his truck.

Mike sighed and sank back down onto the bench, he glanced up at the stars

"Star bright star right, wish I may wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight..." Mike closed his eyes and made a wish.

With a heavy sigh Mike got up and made his way back to the apartment he was renting, the barely furnished place had become his home since he had settled done. Mike locked the door and went into his bedroom, without turning on the lights or anything he stripped and climbed into bed. With a troubled sigh, he fell into a trouble sleep.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**So this chapter was really long, I spent all night working on it. I got distracted a lot. I starting typing this chapter, then I started drawing something, I was searching videos on youtube, I was reading celebrity gossip, I kept getting distracted very easliy :) but it's finished. But this chapter was really long, it was like 4,122 words. So I think this makes up for chapters 5 and 6 being so short :D **_

**_I hope you enjoy it. _**

_Next chapter... I don't know. I don't have it planned yet._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- implied rape, and mentions of torture. **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first couple of chapters. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

* * *

><p>A home is never a home without the one you love. A home is simply a building of a structure until you can find the one to make it into a home.<p>

Mike was tired after a long shift at the diner. It had been busier than normal, the lunch hour rush had extended beyond three o'clock. Mike finished wiping down the last table. Being Sunday they closed earlier then normal nights.

"Go home Mikey. We can finish cleaning up." Trina said as she finished counting the money in the cash register.

"You sure?"

"Yeah Mike take the night off. Enjoy a peaceful night." Trina's husband, Rob called from the other side of the diner, he was carrying around some boxes filled with fruits and vegetables.

"Your pay check is in the back." Trina called as she went into the back to talk to the hired cook. Mike went to the office and collected his pay check.

"See ya later Rob. Bye Aunt Trina!" he called as he grabbed his jacket and left.

Mike walked down the street, his place wasn't to far from the diner about a 20 minute walk. Mike soon found himself standing on his doorstep which was decorated with a pile of mail and the newspaper. Mike picked the pile up as he opened the door walking into the place he shuffled through the pile. Nothing to special however one thing did capture his attention, a plain white envelope with his name written on it, with a cautious feeling in his stomach he opened the thing and pulled out a single piece of paper.

Three words decorated the piece of paper.

Three words which made his heart stop.

Thee words written in fancy script.

Three words that were so familiar and yet so damn forbidden.  
>Without thinking Mike shoved the piece of paper into his pocket and went to leave when he caught sight of what had fallen out the envelope.<br>Mike ran.

Without a second thought. He ripped open the door and ran out of the building, his destination firmly placed in his  
>mind as he ran his feet guiding him along the way.<p>

**..::..**

Shawn was tired. He laid in his motel room, the blinds were drawn as rested on the bed his eyes closed as his arm flopped carelessly over his forehead. Mike's words played a constant replay in his mind. The night they had gone out and Mike had spilled everything, Shawn still had trouble wrapping his mind around how two people could be so cruel to do that to another human. That night when he had returned to his room he lost it, collapsing on his bed he allowed the emotions to get the better of him and the tears started to pool before spilling down his cheeks. Once he was stable enough he called Hunter and begged his husband to talk to him, to just speak about anything, spilling useless words from his mouth. Though he was confused and concerned Hunter did as asked catching Shawn up on the latest stories of what was happening backstage Raw and Smackdown. Hunter told Shawn about Adam and Ted taking a few days leave to head out to Florida for a few days of 'healing time' whatever that mean. Cody was pouting around backstage missing his best friend and his boyfriend. And how Randy was currently on the tip of his toes swearin' back and forth that someone was stalking him, having gone as far as making Cena check out his room before he would even enter the hotel room. John was immensely amused by that and so was everyone else.. Shawn got a bit of a laugh out of that.  
>Shawn chuckled a bit, the idea of Randy, the fearless Viper, WWE's very own Apex Predator hiding around corners checking both ways before shuffling across the hallway.<br>Shawn let the smile play across his lips as he let his mind wander, he was tired. He had been having trouble sleeping after the confrontation with Mike.  
>Just as sleep was coming to him a loud knock on the door echoed through the room, Shawn ignored it choosing to sleep instead of getting up and answering the door, having thought whoever was there had left he was startled when a series of loud knocks rained down on the door. Shawn swore and got up from his bed, walking across the room throwing the door open any comment that had been on the tip of his tongue died when he saw who was on the other side. The young man that stood on his doorstep, vibrant blue eyes filled with tears about to spill over<p>

"Does John still love me?" Shawn felt his eyes widen, a million thoughts entered his mind, the answer that he so wanted to yell out seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat, instead he managed o croak out

"What?" Mike eyes, though lined with tears, seemed to still be able to glare a hate filled stare.

"Does John still love me or is this some joke to make me run back to him?" Mike hissed as he threw the piece of paper at Shawn, both watched as the flimsy piece of paper fluttered to the ground. It settled, staring up at them were three words.

I love you

"You!" Mike growled pointing at Shawn "What the fuck is this? Huh? Some elaborate scheme to make me return to John? Some joke? Is that what this is?" Mike cried the tears spilling over and he didn't bother to wipe them away. Shawn shook his head

"Mike.. This is-none- I didn't do this." Shawn said not really knowing what to say. Mike scoffed digging in his pocket he found what he was looking for without a care Mike grasped the item and chucked it at Shawn. Shawn caught it against his chest.

"Explain that." with out a look back Mike walked away. Shawn watched his back until he was gone before looking down at the item in his hand.

'yeah that would be hard to explain'

**..::..**

Mike walked away from Shawn's motel, he wiped the tears off his cheeks more cries bubbling up in his throat. Mike stopped and wiped his face just as his cell phone rang, digging in his pocket he pulled out the object, clearing his throat he answered.

"Hello?"

**"Mikey?"**

"Yeah?" he replied a small frown playing on his lips.

**"Thank God. Mikey, I need help. I don't know where I am and my car wont start."**

"Calm down Marlisa, tell me about your surroundings." Mike requested

**"Theres some trees. And a sign."**

"What does the sign say?" Marlisa told him the address on the sign, Mike sighed.

"Okay I know where you are. Give about 30 minutes. I'll get Rob's truck and come and get you."

**"Oh thank you, Mikey."**

Mike hung up and walked off not aware of the person lingering the shadow watching him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? <strong>_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**So this chapter was kinda short, I wrote it at my brother's football game. I got bored of watching a bunch of guys chasing after a ball so I started writing, and I wrote this whole chapter on my Ipod, seriously. Worst Idea ever. I spent like an hour going through it all correcting all the spelling mistakes so if there is still some bad spelling well it's not my fault. How "hoihrs" was supposed to say "thoughts"? I have no clue. Yeah so. Its kinda short but it'll set up for the next chapter. **_

_**At this moment I'm thinking maybe about three or four more chapters then Shaded from the Darkness will be over. **_

_**And I start school in two days. I wanted to finish this before school started but it didn't quite work that way, I didn't write nearly as much as I planned to during the summer. But yeah oh well. Stupid writers block. Hopefully school will bring inspiration. This school year should be a lot easier only one provincial and it's during second semester so yeah, this year should be a lot calmer. Cross your fingers. But I still want to finish this, I want to focus on my other stories, -including finishing some of my older older fics. **_

**_I hope you enjoy it. _**

_Next chapter... uhhh I can't reallly say._

_**Feedback-** What do my readers think Shawn was holding in his hand at the end? The thing that Mike found in the envelope and chucked at him asking to explain it? What do you guys think it is? _

_I'll even give a hint-It had a importance to Mike in one of the chapters of Riddles of the Darkness. -That might have just gave it away but I'm curious to see if anyone gets it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- implied rape, and mentions of torture. **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recived for the first couple of chapters. And thank you to everyone that alerted and favourtied this. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Shawn lurked in the shadows watching the young man, he had slipped out of his room following behind Mike as the youngster walked away from the motel, he stood off to the side hidden in the shadows as Mike stopped to answer his phone, Shawn's stomach churned as he listened to Mike's half of the conversation. When Mike hung up and set off on foot towards the diner Shawn followed. He was silent, he was watching, calculating. Shawn was worried, the heavy feeling in his gut and in his heart told him something. Something he didn't want to listen to. Darkness was up a head, and Mike was heading towards it with no knowing what so ever. With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart Shawn followed Mike into the darkness.<p>

Mike found Rob at the diner and asked to borrow his truck, Rob tossed him the car keys with no question, waving a good bye and throwing a promise to have the truck by the next morning, Mike drove off the short distance to the area that Marlisa was stranded at.

Shawn hailed a cab and told the driver to follow Rob's truck. Shawn got out of the taxi a little ways away so Mike wouldn't see him, using his secret unknown ninja skills he was able to get as close as he could watching as Mike climbed out of the truck and spoke with Marlisa.

Every the gentlemen when Mike stepped out of the warm cab of the truck and into the chilly night Mike shrugged off his jacket and gave it too Marlisa, she smiled and gave him a hug –which he returned reluctantly- before sliding her arms into the jacket and wrapped it around herself, sniffing slightly at Mike's scent that lingered in the collar. Mike winced slightly at the action, he knew what she could smell it was the cologne that John had bought him for his last birthday, they had been out shopping and Mike was sniffing cologne when he smelt it and had fallen in love with the musky woodsy smell and John had bought it for him four months later having memorized the maker and name. Mike had been impressed and wore it when John took Mike out for dinner that night to a fancy restaurant.

Mike shook his head and gave a sniffles, he told himself it was because of the chilly night and not that fact that thinking of the memory –thinking of John- still hurt. It had been three years since they broke up, in his heart Mike knew maybe, just maybe it was time to move on. Hell it had been time to move on over two years ago. But every time he thought about going out with another person, something would remind him of John.

"Mike!" Mike jumped slightly at the yell, once again he had been lots in his thoughts failing to notice that Marlisa was trying to get his attention.

"Uh sorry?" Marlisa let out an overdramatic teenage giggle, Mike flinched slightly but held strong.

"It's fine, I was just going to say we should hurry up. It's getting late and it's kinda cold out." Mike nodded and walked over to the hood of her car,

"Pop the hood." Mike waited while she did as told and peaked under the hood once it was up.

Shawn bit his lip watching as Mike checked out the engine and all that other junk under the hood, John had tried to explain cars to him before but as far as Shawn was concerned a good car was four wheels, an engine, and a steering wheel. Shawn straightened up a little watching as Marlisa slowy climbed out of the driver's side, pulling out a baseball bat from the passenger side, Shawn stood up all the way from his crouched position behind an old abandoned car, he watched in horror as Marlisa stood behind Mike, the bat raised above her head, her hands clenching the handle.

Mike frowned under the hood, there wasn't a single thing wrong with the damn car, other than it may be due for an oil change other than that it should be working fine.

"Marlisa try to start the engine, it should work." Mike waited for her to do as asked.

Shawn watched was as the bat swung down almost in slow motion, before Shawn could call out to Mike and warn him something hit him in the back of the head, his vision went fuzzy for a second before another hit was enough to make everything turn to darkness.

When Shawn woke it took a couple of seconds for his vision to clear, he blinked several times before he was able to take in the fact that he was in a cold room. It looked like a basement, concrete floors, concert walls. All grey. Shawn tried to move his hands but he felt the restraints digging into his skin, he tried to pull at them to see how strong they were but they didn't even budge.

"Damn it." Shawn cursed, he did a quick scan of the room looking for any other signs of life, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he noticed a still body laying off to the side a little ways from him. Shawn tugged at the chained handcuffs which held his arms above his head, the chain that linked the two cuffs together was wrapped around a pole of some sort.  
>"Mike." Shawn whispered not quite sure of what was all around him, "Mike." He whispered a little loud, "MIKE!" A harsh whisper did nothing to effect the still lump, Shawn's heart pounded in his chest, no no no no. " MICHAEL!" The lump moved slightly shifting a little, a soft groan came from the man. Shawn breathed out a sigh of relief. At least he was alive, maybe John wouldn't kill him. Shawn waited a minute watching Mike slowing move, with a heavy groan the younger man rolled over so that he was facing Shawn. Shawn gasped slightly at the large gash on the younger man's forehead.<p>

"Shit. Mike you have to stay awake, no more sleeping okay." Mike blinked hazy crystal blue eyes at him a small slow nod being the only response.

"Mike, do you remember what happened?" Mike blinked again before opening and closing his mouth.

"I went to work..." Mike spoke, Shawn nodded at least he remember something.

"Anything after that?" Mike look puzzled for a second before shaking his head. Shawn nodded, he could already guess Mike had a bit of a concussion.

"It's okay Mike." Shawn tried to offer some comfort to the younger man.

"Where are we?" Shawn bit his lip. He wished he knew.

Mike's head was hurting, his forehead was stinging like a bitch. Mike was panicking, his hands weren't handcuffed like he noticed Shawn's were instead the rope bit into his wrist every time he wiggled the rope dug in tighter. He hands were tied together behind the small of his back. This all felt very familiar and that scared him. He had become somewhat claustrophobic since the whole kidnapping thing three years ago. Confined spaces were a bad thing. Mike rolled again, and again, and he kept rolling until he was getting closer to Shawn, any comfort would be good right now. He froze dead in his spot when the door to the basement opened.

"Oh, they're awake." Marlisa stopped in the door way before swaggering into the room, Shawn growled at her, he had a bad feeling about her from the start.

"Oh grow up, and stop growling and hissing like a little bitch."

"Says the bitch that kidnapped them." another voice spoke, this voice was much deeper and a tall largely built man stood in the shadows.

"Dear husband of mine do shut your fucking mouth when nobody wants to listen to you. The less you open your mouth the less foul smell that will be emitted into the air." The man rolled his eyes, and raised his hands giving a poor imitation of him wanting to strangle her.

"Ja liebe." Marlisa hissed something back at him in German, not that either Mike or Shawn could understand a word of it.

"Shut your mouth you stupid bitch." the husband spoke again his voice edged with a dangerous tone, a bright red flush had taken over his cheeks that they could see when he stepped out of the shadows and into the light so that he was face to face with Marlisa. Marlisa once again went off on him in German, before she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. The husband shook his head snarling at her under his breath and he stepped back into the shadows and leaned against the wall. Marlisa reached down and pulled a dagger out of her long black boot.

"Michael fucking Gregory Mizanin, I've waited a LONG ass FUCKING time to get my hands on you." She spat at him, spit flying as she annunciated certain words putting as much strain and giving the meaning. "I want to strangle your pretty little neck, until you're blue in the face. I despise your fucking perky ass." Mike gulped and moved closer to the wall. Shawn tried to tug on his chains getting to try and protect Mike, he tried to slip his hand through one of the cuffs, desperately trying to remember that trick Hunter had taught him about how to get out of a pair of handcuffs, his mind was drawing a blank.

"But as much as I want to tie that rope around your neck and choke you, I found something much better to kill you with. Yes, Michael I don't actually want to hurt you, so no need to cry or anything like that, Ich will dich töten. Do you understand me? You stupid little bitch. Ich will dich töten!" She screeched wagging that dagger in his face, Mike turned his face to the side, the tears were welling in his eyes, Shawn could see that fear that stood out in Mike's blue eyes. Marlisa giggled and ran that blade over Mike's cheek, at the end she added a little pressure successfully cutting Mike's cheek. Marlisa stepped back balancing the tip of the blade on the tip of her finger.

"But I think you deserve to know why I want to kill you before I actually kill you? Don't you think? You think that would be a fair trade?"

"You see three years ago I heard this rumour, four WWE superstars were kidnapped, and one was killed. But you see I didn't give a shit about that fact, I mean who cares. It was all probably a publicity stunt, but then I researched a little deeper into the rumour and found out that the kidnappers were killed. Raymond and Tristan Darkeno, I bet I know something you don't know. My name is Marlisa Darkeno. Fuck you." Mike gulped, this was bad. "Meine Brüder, meine Familie. MY FUCKING BABY BROTHERS. YOU GOT THEM KILLED YOU SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT!" Marlisa hissed, looming over Mike's curled up body.

"You fucking bastard got my brothers killed, revenge drove them to death. And it all involved you. For fucking three years I've been planning this. I've waited for this for a long long ass time, bitch. And I will succeed in killing you." Marlisa let out a dark chuckle, her eye twitched. "I have no one now, I slit my mother's drunk ass throat when I turned twenty, and my dead beat father is serving life in jail. You took all the family I had, now I all that I know and share a name with is that fat piece of lard hiding in the shadows and his bitchy whiney needy child." A low growl came from the corner.

"Halt' die Klappe."

Marlisa, wasn't sure what happened next an anger hissed came from the shadows and the next minute she was charged from behind and knocked to the ground, Marlisa screamed in surprised and tried to fight the man off, Marlisa hissed and kicked, growling and scratching, curses spilled from her lips as the man tried to get the dagger away from the angered bitch.

Shawn backed away from the fighting couple, he wanted to cheer as he finally managed to get cuffs loose and was able to slip out of them, he crawled over to where Mike was trying to not get caught into the squabble going on. Mike's teary blue eyes pleaded with him to get them out of there, Shawn silently promised he would succeed in getting them out of there. He reached Mike and cupped the younger man's cheek, he ran his thumb over the trail of tears wiping them away. Shawn went to go and get Mike up from the ground there would worry about the rope when they got out, but before he could move he was knock forward from behind, Shawn gasped as a sharp pain stabbed him in the back. Everything seemed to slow down, Shawn's hand went to his back pressing on the pained area, he pulled his hand away from the area the gooey red substance could only be one thing, with a breathy sigh Shawn collapse forward against Mike in an unconscious slump.

* * *

><p><strong>German translations<strong>- don't blame me if they are wrong, got them from google.

Ja liebe- yes dear

Ich will dich töten- I want to kill you

Meine Brüder, meine Familie- my brothers, my family

Halt' die Klappe - closest translation I could find to mean- Shut the Fuck up

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? <strong>_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**I hadn't realised how long it's been since I updated. I'm sorry it took so long. First two weeks two/three weeks of school, kinda chaotic. LOL. **_

_**I started this chapter last friday when I wasn't at shcool I had twisted my knee so I didn't go to school but I never got around to finishing the chapter so I worked on it today and finally finished it. **_

_**I can't believe Miz was fired, and Truth. Poor babies. I hope it leads to an epic storyline of some sort. I'll miss Mizzy though, until he returns -if he does. **_

_**So review let me know what you think. **_

_**Maybe about 5 more chapters or so until it's done. I think I'm gonna do a bit of a side story concerning more of Jeff and Randy's relationship, I kinda explained the others relationship but I kinda just mentioned it in passing so maybe if people like the idea I'll expand on their break up and Randy and his new man more so. Let me know what you think. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I really really have to say that I LOVE how many people have been reading and reviewing the last few chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all the kind words. I'm glad so many people are finding time to read and review. Reviews are definetly what keeps me writing. <strong>

* * *

><p>Mike sat in the hospital bed, the doctor had just finished checking him over, the large gash on his forehead had been stitched up and the small slice on his cheek was cleaned up and bandaged, it was to small for stitches. The doctor checked him for a concussion and confirmed he had a small concussion but not overly serious. Dr. Sanders had informed him that she would prefer him to stay over night just so they could watch over him and make sure nothing happened. Mike settled back into an empty bed and allowed the nurse to get him all set up. After she finished the motherly looking nurse tapped his hand lovingly and handed him a small package,<p>

"These are your friend's belongings, I figured you would be the best to hold on to them for him. If you would like we can contact his family for him and inform them of what has accrued." Mike shook his head

"No I can do it." The nurse smiled and patted his uninjured cheek.

"Okay, don't stress yourself too much." Mike nodded and watched the nurse leave.

Mike sighed and thought back to what had happened only a little while ago, once Shawn had been stabbed by that crazy ass bitch, her husband had managed to shake himself off and once again he had tackled her taking her to the ground. He had slammed her head against the floor whether on accident or on purpose and she had been knocked out. The husband stumbled off of her prone body and left a few minutes later he returned with two paramedics and a couple of police officers. The paramedics dealt with Shawn and Mike while the husband offered his hands to one of the officers and was hauled off for questioning and Marlisa was taken away by two officers. One of the extra officers followed the ambulance that Mike and Shawn rode in, he would question the two victims later.

Mike sniffled a little worried about Shawn nobody told him anything when they arrived at the hospital, a team of nurses were waiting for Shawn when they arrived and they took him away, Mike was left with a smaller group of nurses that took him off to get stitches and checked over.  
>Knowing that he had put it off for too long, Mike broke the seal on the small package that the nurse had given him and he dumped the contents out, Shawn's clothes, his wallet, keys and his cell phone. With a sigh Mike picked up the last item and flipped the small device open, searching through the contacts Mike selected the right chose and waited for the other to pick up.<p>

/

Randy was sitting in Hunter's room waiting for the large blond to finish his shower, they had plans to go out to lunch together in a little while. Randy flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch, he jumped slightly startled when a knocked echoed through the room, Randy stood up and went to the door he opened it and let the fruity pebble loving man inside. Randy gave John a manly hug and the two took a seat on the couch.

"Hunter's just having a shower he's should be done in a minute." John nodded,

"Yeah sure no problem. Where do you feel like going for lunch?"

"I don't know, I want a hamburger though." John chuckled patted Randy on the thigh.

"You always want burgers." Randy smirked at him, before he could reply Hunter's cell phone rang. Randy jumped up and walked over the table where the ringing device was, he saw _Shawn _flash across the screen. Flipping it open he answered.

"Hey Shawn." Randy frown a little when there was nothing but silence, "Shawn? Hello?" with no response from the other line they hung up. Randy stared a the phone in confusion before hanging up as well.

"Who was that?" John asked as Randy took his seat. Randy shrugged.

"Caller id said Shawn but he didn't answer." John shrugged.

"Maybe he butt dialled."

"Maybe." The two continued to watch TV waiting for Hunter to finish his shower.

Hunter walked out of the bathroom freshly showered dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a charcoal grey long sleeve shirt rolled up to the elbows. Hunter finished tying his wet hair into a low ponytail and he walked over to the desk and grabbed his wallet, keys and his phone.

"You two ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." John said getting up from the couch before hauling Randy up by his hand much to the shock of the younger man.

"You always are." Randy taunted poking John in the gut.

"Hardy har-har, lets go." John said grabbed Randy's hand and dragging him to the door where Hunter was waiting.

/

It was later that day, Hunter had returned to his room leaving John and Randy who both decided to catch up with some of the others to go down to the pool, Hunter had declined his invite and decided to head up to his room, he was going to called Shawn and find out when he was getting back. He should have been at the hotel earlier this morning.

Hunter collapsed onto the couch and just as he was started to dial his husband's number before he could finished the number his phone started to ring, jumping it shocked slightly he smiled when he saw Shawn flash across the screen.

"Shawn I was just going to call you." Hunter was momentarily shocked by the silence on the other end, "Shawn, babe."

"Hunter?" It took hunter .1 seconds to realise that the voice on the other end wasn't Shawn, and it took him another 6.3 seconds to realise whose voice it was.

"Mike?" a soft squeak came from the other end of the line.

"Y-yeah." the voice stuttered out

"Why are you calling me?" It wasn't that he disliked Mike, he just really didn't care for the way Mike had left John.

"S-Shawn."

"Shawn? What about Shawn? Michael tell me what happened now!" Hunter demanded his grip tightening on the phone, there was a muffled sob on the other end of the phone and it occurred to Hunter by he shouldn't be yelling at Mike. "Mike I didn't mean to yell just tell me what happened to Shawn?"

"He's in the hospital." It came out as a whisper but to Hunter it came out loud and clear.

"Where?" Mike shakingly rattled off an address, Hunter copied it down quickly walking around the room he gathered a few items and scribbled a note for Randy telling the younger man where he was. Randy had been staying with him lately, he excuse being that the Deadman was stalking him. Hunter had quite a laugh about that, but he agreed that the younger man could stay with him when he saw the fear in Randy's eyes an emotion that he never liked to see in the younger man's eyes.

"Are you okay Mike?"

"Concussion." Hunter nodded, it never accrued to him to ask Mike if Shawn was okay.

"I'll be there soon." With that he hung up a quick call to his personal driver, Hunter locked the room and left. He climbed into the car after handing over the address, a quick "Hurry" and they were off.

/

They finally arrived at the given address a little after 4am, Hunter told his drive to park and wait for him. Hunter entered the small building and walked to the information desk, a tired looking women sat there writing on some piece of paper before checking another piece before looking up to Hunter as he approached. She perked up, offering a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Mercy Hospital can I help you?"

"I am looking for my husband, he was brought in earlier today or well yesterday." Hunter spoke, taking a glance at his watch before running his hand over his head.

"Oh dear, what's his name?"

"Shawn Michaels-Helmsley?" The nurse flipped though a small file holding and pulled out the desired folder.

"Mr. Michaels-Helmsley was brought in earlier with a stab wound to the back, he was rushed off to surgery so they could check to see how bad it was and fix it. Dr. Mitchells finished the surgery about 3 hours ago, Mr. Michaels-Helmsley was indeed very lucky another millimetre off and it could have hit something vital. He's currently resting at the moment, he was given a very strong sedative so that he could rest without moving and tearing a stitch. But he's doing very good at the moment." Hunter visibly sighed and relaxed at the nurses words.

"Unfortunately visiting hours aren't for another couple of hours, I can't really let you in yet. But I will let you in the minute visiting hours begin."

"That's fine. I understand. Umm can you tell me anything about the other man that was brought in with Shawn? Michael Mizanin?" The nurse smiled a warm smile, a twinkle showing in her eye.

"Ahh yes Mr. Mizanin has been charming the nurses without even trying. He's fine, he got a bit of a gash on his forehead but that was stitched up and a small cut on his cheek which has also been taken care of. We kept him over night because of a concussion but he's been doing fine. He'll be released tomorrow morning. An officer came and took his statement shortly after he was settled. He's been very sketchy, jumps at every loud noise."

"Okay thank you. I'm going to get find some coffee, what time do visiting hours begin?"

"6am."

"I'll be back." Hunter smiled a quick smile at the nurse and walked off in search of a big cup of coffee.. or two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? <strong>_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**Chapter 12 is being written as you read this..**_

_**Once again Thank you so much for all the review lately. I love reading them. **_

_**Maybe about 5 more chapters or so until it's done. I think I'm gonna do a bit of a side story concerning more of Jeff and Randy's relationship, I kinda explained the others relationship but I kinda just mentioned it in passing so maybe if people like the idea I'll expand on their break up and Randy and his new man more so. Let me know what you think. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I really really have to say that I LOVE how many people have been reading and reviewing the last few chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all the kind words. I'm glad so many people are finding time to read and review. Reviews are definetly what keeps me writing. <strong>

* * *

><p>Hunter returned to the hospital at exactly 6am the nurse, Hunter had learned her name was Shelly, was waiting for him. She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her, he did so and she lead him down a small hall to a closed door, she knocked gently on the door before opening it, Hunter followed and found both Shawn and Mike sound asleep in their separate beds.<p>

"Dr. Sanders has determine Mike's concussion to be cleared up it wasn't very serious." Hunter nodded taking a second to look at Mike studying the younger man's tried features that still looked troubled even in his sleep. A small bandage covered his right cheek and gash on his forehead which had been cleared up and stitched together. Hunter's eyes drifted away from Mike and landed on his husband. Hunter stepped forward and ran his fingers over Shawn's hand before trailing it up Shawn's chest and gently cupping the older man's cheek. Pressed his lips to Shawn's cheek, Hunter let out a relieved breath as he could see Shawn's chest rising and falling, he knew Shawn was okay but it felt so much better to physically see that he was okay.

"I'll leave you to it." Hunter was vaguely aware that Shelly left the room. Hunter grabbed a chair and sat in-between the two beds, he grabbed Shawn's hand holding it in-between his two hands. Hunter leaned forward and resting his head against Shawn's hospital bed.

"Hunter?" Hunter jumped slightly startled by the voice, he sat up straight and turned in his chair, Mike blinked blurry eyes at him.

"Mike." Mike sat up a little in the bed he glanced over at Shawn's bed, he's eye checking over Shawn.

"Is he okay?" Hunter watched the young man before nodding

"Yeah he's fine just waiting for him to wake up. The doctor said that if it was another millimetre off it would have been more serious but Shawn was lucky." Mike blinked again a couple of times, when Hunter got a good look he could see the tears forming in the younger man's eyes.

"What happened?"

"To Shawn?"

"Well you can start with where you went and end with what happened to Shawn? I have all day. Start talking." Hunter watched a Mike laid back down and rolled over, so that his back was facing Hunter.

"I ran away, Shawn found me three years later. I had met this girl Marlisa and she was a little creepy but she said 'hi' to me once and a while, we got a little close just talking occasionally never anything more. She called me the night before saying her car wouldn't start. I went to her and she hit me in the back of the head. I think Shawn followed me. He got hit too. We woke up in a room, Shawn was handcuffed and my hands were tied with a rope. Marlisa came she had a dagger, threatening to kill me with it. Her husband tackled her and Shawn tried to protect me but got stabbed and then her husband knocked her unconscious and called the ambulance." Mike finished skakingly, his voice started to crack as he spoke.

"Who was Marlisa?"

"She was the sister of those guys that kidnapped us a couple of years ago." Mike sniffled, "This is all my fault."

"No." Hunter jumped at the new voice, he whipped around to face his love, Shawn warily opened his eyes, blinking at the early morning light that filtered in through the window.

"Shawn, babe." Hunter stood up and hugged Shawn the best he could without hurting the man.

"Hey Hunter, I missed you." Hunter chuckled and kissed Shawn's lips, and Shawn happily returned the kiss.

"I missed you too."

"Mike...?" Shawn questioned hoping to get the younger man's attention, no response.  
>"Mike rolled back over and look at me. NOW!" Mike rolled over, Hunter gently helped the younger man out of the bed and over to Shawn, Mike sat on the edge looking into Shawn's eyes.<p>

"Listen to me and listen to me good. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. This was no ones fault. Not yours and not mine. Do you understand?" Mike lowered his eyes, nodding his head a little. Shawn opened his arms and Hunter sort of pushed Mike into the accepting arms. Shawn embraced the younger man, Hunter took his seat in the chair both sitting silently as Mike sniffled and soon the sniffles turned into pain filled sobs.

A few hours later, Dr. Mitchells came into the room and checked over Shawn's injured area, he said it was looking good so far and Shawn could be released in a couple of days. Hunter agreed to stay with him and once Shawn was released they would leave, Hunter would take Shawn back to their home so he could finish healing up before Hunter would leave and catch up with the Raw Roster.

Dr. Sanders, checked on Mike one last time before informing him that he could be released.

"We just need someone to sign your discharge papers and you're free to go." Hunter stood up and left with the doctor to sign the papers for the younger man's release.

"Are you ready to leave?" Shawn asked, stroking the younger man's hair as he laid with Shawn in Shawn's bed.

"And go where?"

"Home." Shawn answered as if it was obvious.

"I don't know if I can."

"Well you better get ready to. My driver is taking you to Toronto to catch up with the Raw Roster. He knows where to go, when you get there go to room 936 and get a good sleep. Everything else can be dealt with tomorrow." Hunter spoke as he entered the room, his little speech left no room for an argument. Mike sighed and hugged Shawn, a quiet whispered of "Thanks" before he grabbed his clothes from the bed and walked into the bathroom to change out of the lousy hospital gown.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Shawn asked with a worried look in the direction of the bathroom. Hunter shrugged and captured Shawn's hand with his own giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"He needs to speak with the others, mainly Alex. I think if anyone can understand him and help him out it would be Riley."

"What about John?" Shawn asked letting out a yawn between the words 'about' and 'John'. Hunter smiled a small smile and shrugged his shoulders giving Shawn's hand another squeeze which Shawn returned.

"Well it depends on if John is willing to accept him back in his life or he's moved on. He was with that other guy for a while, but according to Randy they're over." Shawn nodded and leaned back into his pillow.

"I hope they work things out."

"Get some sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up." Shawn let out a small yawn and closed his eyes.

_**So what do you think? I was hestiant about ending it this way, I was going to write more that's why I didn't post it earlier but I was re-reading it and I kinda like how this chapter flowed so I just ended it there. And there some Shawn/Hunter moments in this one that I kinda like. **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**Chapter 13 is being written..**_

_**Once again Thank you so much for all the review lately. I love reading them. **_

_**Maybe about 5 more chapters or so until it's done. I think I'm gonna do a bit of a side story concerning more of Jeff and Randy's relationship, I kinda explained the others relationships but I kinda just mentioned it in passing so maybe if people like the idea I'll expand on their break up and Randy and his new man more so. Let me know what you think. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- language**_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I really really have to say that I LOVE how many people have been reading and reviewing the last few chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all the kind words. I'm glad so many people are finding time to read and review. Reviews are definetly what keeps me writing. <strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks to<strong> IsidoraAngst<strong> and **Blazing Glory** for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

><p>When Mike finished getting changed Hunter walked the younger man out of the hospital, he showed Mike to where his personal driver was waiting.<p>

"I need to stop by somewhere first." Mike told the driver that held the door open.

"Of course." Mike turned to Hunter and stared at him for a second. Hunter gave a nod and gestured for Mike to get into the vehicle. Mike sighed and climb in the back. The driver shut the door behind him speaking with Hunter for a minute before getting into the driver's seat.

"Where to Mr. Mizanin?" Mike hesitated before giving the address to his apartment. It was a short drive and Mike climbed out the vehicle telling the driver it would only take a minute. Mike walked into his apartment room and gathered a few of his thing such as his phone, a few items of clothing, and a few other small keep sakes, shoving them into a bag before throwing the keys onto the counter and walking away. He waved a goodbye to the owner and told him that he no longer need his room.

Walking back outside Mike climbed into the vehicle and told the driver one more address before they could leave. The drive was even shorter this time before the driver stopped in front of the Diner. Mike climbed out and waved to the driver the promise of him being back in a minute left unspoken.

The bell above the door chimed as he entered.

"Mike where have you been? You didn't come to work yesterday?" Trina asked setting down the tray she had been carrying to wrap her arms around him giving him a hug which Mike happily returned.

"I ran into an old friend. Aunt Trina I really appreciate everything you've done for me, not only growing up as a child but in the last couple of years you've really helped me from not sinking over into the deep end but I-I.." Mike trailed off not knowing how to explain it, Trina smiled and cupped his jaw.

"But you wanna return home? Back to wrestling? Your family?" Mike nodded biting the inside of his lip. Trina chuckled and pulled him into her arms.

"Hun I'm proud of you. It's takes of a lot of courage to return, especially when deep down there still is some amount of fear. " Trina released her hold and chuckled as she wiped the tears from Mike's eyes.

"However if wrestling doesn't work out you will always have a job here." Mike let out a small laugh.

"Thanks for everything Aunt Trina." Trina smiled and hugged him once more.

"You know there is this wonderful invention it called a telephone. You dial numbers and speak through the device, it how people far away can stay in contact with each other. Maybe it would a smart idea to call not only me but your parents once an a while." Mike bowed his head before raising it and giving a small nod. "Why didn't you tell your parents that you had stopped wrestling?" Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"You see I got a call from your dad the other day, apparently Smackdown was in Ohio for a house show, so your parents went only to find out from some Michael Cole that you hadn't been wrestling for over three years. Mike honey your parents are a mess and were scared shitless that something happened to you." Mike fell backwards into a chair and buried his head into his hands.

"Aunt Trina you know how they were when I was a kid. They barely let me out of their sight, and then when they got divorced they narrowed in even more on my life. "

"Yes your parents were a tad over protective."  
>"They spent my whole trying to protect me. How do you tell your parents that you were kidnapped? Or bad things happened?" Mike asked the tears that gathered in his eyes starting to flow over.<p>

"Oh honey." Trina pulled him into her arms hugging him tight, Mike's arms returned the hug and he held on tight.

"I should go." Mike said pulled back from the hug, he wiped his eyes, giving a small embarrassed chuckled.

"How about some coffee to go?"

"Sure, two." Trina kissed his forehead before going to get the two cups of coffee.

"So where are you headed?"

"Toronto. The Raw roster is there for a couple of days." Trina pushed two cups toward him and a small bag filled with pastries.

"I guess I should go." Trina nodded and walked him to the door giving him one last hug before watching him walk off handing the driver a cup of coffee before climbing into the back. Biting her lip she waved and watched the dust fly up and settle as the vehicle drove off into the distance.

Mike finished his coffee staring out the window as the rain poured down. He sighed and ran his finger along a drop that trailed down the glass. Mike scrunched his nose, he hated the rain.

" we should be arriving in a little less than two hours. Traffic is a little backed up." Mike nodded.

"Yes of course that's fine."

Mike disliked the rain, but it seemed that many good things had come from the rain. One being the way John and him had gotten together.

_Mike was pouting it was pouring rain and his best friend John Morrison had left him, taking their vehicle with him leaving him stranded at the arena where Raw had been held. The two had just been had been on edge since the ending of their partnership, the two had gotten into a very heated argument. And Morrison ran like the little chicken he was leaving Mike stranded. _

_"Mike?" Mike blinked a few times shaking his head looking up at the shirtless man standing above him. _

_"Cena." Mike greet saying nothing more. _

_"What are you still doing here?" _

_"Morrison ran off taking the vehicle with him." John pulled on a clean t-shirt and changed into a pair of clean jeans folding up his shorts and putting them into his bag, the rest of his gear was shoved into his back before he zipped it up. He turned to Mike and noticed the younger man was staring at him, John cocked an eyebrow his lips curving into a smile. Mike broke his stare a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. _

_"You want a ride to the hotel Mizanin?" Mike shrugged his shoulders. John grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder before walking over to Mike, he offered the younger man his hand and hauled him up. Mike squeaked at the unexpected action and collided with John's chest. John breathed in the scent of the younger man, Mike froze against John's chest before he regained his footing and stepped back a dark red blush decorating his cheeks. John took Mike's bag from him and guided the younger man to his vehicle. _

_"You hungry?" John asked once both of them were out of the rain. Mike shrugged looking out the window. _

_"I guess." _

_"Good lets grab something to eat." _

_"You do know there is tons of food at the hotel?" Mike asked watching the sights pass by as John drove them to whatever his destination was. _

_"I know." _

_John finally stopped the vehicle, Mike raised his eyes and glanced at John. _

_"Burger King? Really?" John shrugged. _

_"What else do expect to be open at 11pm." Mike chuckled and followed John into the fast food restaurant. Despite it being 11pm the place was fairly populated. Mike and John ordered to go and John paid the bill. After they got their food, John drove them back to the hotel. They went to John's room and watched some movies while eating. They had just finished eating when the lights went out. John cursed and looked out the windows, the storm had gotten worse and all the lights around them were out. _

_Mike laid down on the bed and yawned, John turned back to the bed and found Mike almost asleep. _

_"You can stay here tonight." Mike made no protest just fluffed the pillow to his liking. John chuckled and climbed into the bed next to the younger man. The two were silent just listening to the storm outside. _

_"So you and Morrison are done wrestling together?" _

_"Yup, Creative is trying to find someone new for me to battle with but so far they're coming up empty handed." Mike spoke his voice dripping with tiredness. _

_"They'll find someone." John said rearranging his pillow. _

_"Where's Randy? Aren't you rooming with him?" Mike asked_

_"Usually we do but he's been staying with Dave." _

_"I thought they broke up?" _

_"Nah Dave and Randy have been on and off since Evolution. But they love each other, their personalities just get in the way sometimes, but I've never seen them not able to work through a problem." _

_"That's good." Mike yawned again, snuggling deeper into the blankets. _

_"Go to sleep man. You sound like you're about to fall asleep anyways." Mike sighed  
>"Thanks for tonight, John." It had been the first time Mike had refered to him as 'John' instead of 'Cena'. 'John' had always been reserved for 'Morrison'. <em>

_"Anytime man. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Mike nodded and fell off into a deep sleep. The storm had continued to battle an unknown source but it didn't bother either of the sleeping occupants. _

Mike sighed, breaking away from the memory. That night hadn't been much but it started everything. John had spoken with creative and the next thing Mike knew he was calling out John Cena in the ring, which lead to a pretty good storyline inside the ring but an amazing relationship outside of the ring. Mike and John grew closer and by the time their feud was over John and Mike were an offical couple.

"Mr. Mizanin we're here." Mike took a deep breath and glanced out the window, it was no longer raining at the moment but it looked like it could start raining any minute.

"Thank you very much." Mike climbed out of the vehicle grabbing his bag from the seat. Mike stood there for a minute watching the Driver drive off probably back to Hunter and Shawn.

Mike walked into the hotel and over to the front desk.

"Hi may I help you sir?" The younger receptionist asked

"I'm looking for room 936."

"Elevator, go up to the ninth floor, it should be easy to find." Mike nodded.

"Thank you ma'am." Mike walked over to the elevator, he spot a couple of the guys from the Raw roster sitting in the lobby chatting but none of them recognized him.

Mike got into the elevator and enjoyed the silent ride to the ninth floor. Walking to the room 936 was confusing the door where all number oddly but eventually he found the room he was looking for. Mike pulled out the key card Hunter had given him. He gently pushed the door open and walked into the room. The room had two beds, a small table, four chairs, and a TV. Mike jumped startled when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hunter it's about time you return, you just left leaving me a note. I was worried, you wont believe what 'Taker did-" Randy's words were cut off when he stepped out of the bathroom and found Mike standing there.

"Mizanin what the fuck are you doing here?" Mike gaped at the other man for a second.

"Uhh Hunter sent me?" Randy narrowed his eyes.

"And where the fuck is Hunter?"

"With Shawn?"

"And where is Shawn?"

"In the hospital?" Randy growled and rubbed his fist over his face.

"Why is Shawn in the hospital? Why do you know Shawn is in the hospital?"

"Shawn came and found me a few weeks ago and then we were kidnapped by those bastard's sister and then Shawn got hurt so Hunter is now with him."

"Fuck." Randy ran a hand over his head, "Is Shawn okay?"

"Yeah he should be released from the hospital in a few days then Hunter's taking him home before coming back to Raw." Randy nodded before looking at the clock on the wall.

"It's late, you can take Hunter's bed I'm going to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow morning." Randy walked over to his bed he pulled back the covers, "And Mizanin?"

"Yeah?" Mike asked looking at him, Randy didn't look up from his blankets.

"Figure out what you really want. If you're back for good that's great, but if you're just here to fuck around with John then that's a whole new damn can of worms. I suggest you figure out what it is that you want. And figure it out soon." Randy climbed into his bed and shut off the lights leaving Mike standing there in the dark.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**Chapter 14 should be up soon. **_

_**Once again Thank you so much for all the review lately. I love reading them. **_

_**Maybe about 5 more chapters or so until it's done. I think I'm gonna do a bit of a side story concerning more of Jeff and Randy's relationship, I kinda explained the others relationships but I kinda just mentioned it in passing so maybe if people like the idea I'll expand on their break up and Randy and his new man more so. Let me know what you think. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I really really have to say that I LOVE how many people have been reading and reviewing the last few chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all the kind words. I'm glad so many people are finding time to read and review. Reviews are definetly what keeps me writing. <strong>

* * *

><p>Mike was unable to sleep, Randy snored softly in the other bed often turning and flipping around restlessly, obviously something trouble the other man's mind. Mike had counted how many times Randy rolled over in an hour, he rolled exactly 28 times. Mike sighed and dropped his arms dramatically against the covers. The red numbers on the clock read 1:41 am, which only made Mike groan. Sleep was avoiding him. Mike sighed and climbed out from under the covers. He went to the bathroom and did his business before grabbing a pair of jeans and a jacket. He remembered to grab the room key a fear of having to wake a restless Viper to get back into the room was not a pleasant thought, walking out of the room, Mike paused as the brightness of the lights assaulted his eyes making him cringe.<br>Mike walked away from the room heading down towards the lobby area, he stopped before turning the corner when he heard some voices. He paused watching as a couple of drunk guys slipped into their rooms. Mike really wasn't interested in coming across any of the Superstars. From the reaction his return got from Randy, someone he had actually grown close to while with John, he was almost afraid of how the others would react.

Mike reached the lobby choosing a quiet spot in the corner, quietly watching and observing the few guest that were mingling around the lobby.

In the opposite corner of the lobby, his spot blocked by a large plant sat a man. A man that observed and watched the young fella came into the into the large space and sat. The minute he spotted him his heart stopped. Quietly watching, calculating. The man sat there observing, and if he was completely honest with himself, he would totally tell himself that he was relieved to see the man.

Mike almost jumped out of his skin when someone sat down next to him.

"Boo!" Mike looked at the newcomer accepting the cup of hot coffee, taking a sip sighing as it was made to his perfection.

"Morrison." Mike greet looking at the long haired brunet sitting beside him.

"Never thought I would cross your path again."

"Never thought I would be here again." Morrison nodded and took a sip of his own coffee, his eyes scanning the area around them.

"So how are you Mikey?"

"You really care Morrison?" They sat in silence for a minute, both watching an elderly couple that walked past holding hands, as if they were teenagers in love.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Mike finally asked his fingers tracing the rimming of the coffee cup.

"By him I'm assuming you mean Cena?"

"When you assume you make an ass out of you and me." Mike said without batting and eye, "But in this moment you were right to assume, yes I mean Cena." John looked at Mike for a second studying him deciding whether to be honest or not.

"He and Drew became fuck buddies for a short while after you had been gone for over a year. He didn't really date anyone, a few odd dates with Wade after Drew and Sheamus got together. I know he got together with Randy a couple of times after Jeff split but other than that he's been single and lonely as hell." Mike nodded slowly absorbing this information.

"What about you? You been with anyone?" Mike shook his head.

"I could never imagine being with someone other than him."

"You still love him?" Mike's eyes drifted off into the distance.

"I never stopped."

"Than why did you leave? Why would you just walk away?"

"Because it hurt." Mike spoke whispering the truth that he had always been so afraid to admit. Growing up he was taught, pain and fear were a weakness. A weakness that would tear you down eventually and make you weak as a human being.

Morrison growled and turned in his chair, his hand reaching out to grasp Mike's chin, squeezing his hold until Mike winced, knowing he had the younger man's attention John spoke.

"You need to stop listening to your dad. Mike you are not weak. Hurting and being afraid are not weaknesses. You are allowed to cave under pressure. You are allowed to cry. You can lean on someone else without looking weak. You can ask help. Mike –"

"You don't understand." Mike voice cracked. Morrison knew Mike better than Mike knew himself. Morrison knew of all those pathetic little thoughts Mike's father had burned into his mind as a young child. Morrison had been trying to get Mike to move past those thoughts and to eventually forget about them but at times Mike often fell back into what his father always taught him. Men are strong. Men can't be weak. Crying and asking for help were signs of weakness.

"I know what happened Mike. I know what those men did. I know it all. And I also know for a fact that John would have stayed." Mike felt the tears that had welled up in his eyes finally spill over, Morrison's eyes were getting glossy and he blinked a couple of times to clear the tears. "John is strong enough, he would have stood by your side and helped you. He wouldn't have ran in the opposite direction. Not everyone runs away from their problems Mikey." John released Mike chin watching as the younger man curled in on himself, furiously wiping the tears away from his eyes.

For as long as Mike could remember, everyone ran from their problems. When he was younger his parents split up and got a divorce after they had a huge fight. His grandparents were split up for as long as he could remember but neither willing to file for divorce. Whenever something bad happened everyone ran in the opposite direction, Mike was taught that growing up. Instead of facing something head on, he was guided away from the mess.

"What now?" Mike asked barely raising his head to look at Morrison. Morrison bite his lip.

"You have two choices." Morrison grasped Mike's chin again more gently this time. "You either stand up, dust yourself off and face this head on or you pack your stuff and run away again with your tail tuck between your legs." Morrison released Mike and stood up, stretching before dusting fake lint off his jeans, he gently kissed Mike's forehead.

"Personally I hope you man up and face this. And if you do decided to face this, may I suggest you find Alex and talk with him. He may be able to help you."

"And just for the record it's good to see you." With that Morrison walked off, passing the man hiding behind the plant, he stopped for a second cocking his head slightly before winking and walking off.

Mike sat there watching Morrison's retreating form, with a heavy sigh he reach into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He scanned through the numbers before selecting the right choice. He waited a second for it to ring, cringing when he noticed the time he was going to hang up and call again at a decent time when a sleepy voice answered.

**"Hello?" **Mike felt his mouth go dry for a second, swallowing he whispered

"Hi.." He heard a small gasp on the other end of the line followed by a hushed whisper of 'what's wrong, babe?'

**"Mike?"** Mike nodded forgetting the other man couldn't see him.

"Hey Alex."

"**God, where the hell have you been? You freakin' left John? Why? What the hell were you thinking, to just walk away? Well answer me. You just left, I don't even know what to say. What the hell were you thinking? Michael Gregory Mizanin we need to talk. We n-"** Alex's voice was suddenly muffled, followed by a voice 'would you stop talking and let junior explain'

"JERICHO?" Mike yelled, finally able to make out the voice that spoke in the background.

**"Good to hear from ya, Junior. Where you been?"** Chris asked having taken the phone from his love. The younger man sitting beside him with a pout decorating his lips.

"Here and there." A hissed 'Chris, give me the damn phone' was hushed in the background.

**"Mike we need to talk."** Alex spoke once he had gotten the phone back only after a short scuffle.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could meet tomorrow and talk?" Mike picked at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt.

**"Yeah, wanna go for lunch?" **

"Sure."

**"Good I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow at 11am?" **

"Sounds good."

**"Okay." **

"Thanks Alex." There was no reply just silence, Alex having hung up. Mike stood up sighing as he stretched, making his way to his or rather Randy's room, in the corner of his eye he caught a flash of bright red making him stop dead in his tracks before it disappeared. Mike sighed and ran a hand over his face, he was closing in on his destination just as the door opened and out stepped The Deadman, Mike stilled his hand frozen in his pocket his key card in his grasp. Taker glanced his way before closing the door and stalking off down the hall. Mike cocked an eyebrow and glanced back and forth between Randy's room and the direction Taker took off in. With a heavy sigh and a heavy step he closed the distance between him and the room and walked in. Randy was still asleep although much calmer than before. Mike stripped off his jeans and climbed under the covers. A tired yawn escaping him, maybe he would be lucky enough to get a couple of hours of sleep before he had to get up and face this.

It was time to move on and if not possibly work things out with John.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**Chapter 15 should be up soon. **_

_**Once again Thank you so much for all the review lately. I love reading them. **_

_**So I don't know how many more chapters left. I don't really know how to wrap it all up. Oh well I'll just keep going with the flow. **_

_**I know I didn't update for a while, but I had no school today so I thought I should write something. Oh and I went a saw Paranormal Activity 3 today, it was really good. I liked it. I highly recomend it. **_

_**I might update again sometime this weekend, or maybe something else. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I really really have to say that I LOVE how many people have been reading and reviewing the last few chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all the kind words. I'm glad so many people are finding time to read and review. Reviews are definetly what keeps me writing. <strong>

**So close to 100 reviews that makes me so happy. **

* * *

><p>Randy was awoken the next morning by his alarm clock going off, he rolled over turning the damned thing off before climbing out from under the covers, shivering slightly at the small chill in the room. He walked to Mike's bed watching the younger man sleep for a second without thinking he reached out and gently brushed the back of his hand along the sleeping man's cheek. Mike's features crinkled for a second before relaxing and he almost nuzzled closer to Randy's hand. If Randy was honest without himself a part of him still cared greatly for the younger man, he always would care for the younger man, he was just disappointed with how the younger man ran away from a problem that could have been solved.<p>

Randy sighed and stepped back heading to the bathroom to have a shower, him and John had a day filled with Media. Randy finished his shower and finished dressing in a pair of dark jeans with a Viper shirt before going back over to Mike's bed.

"Mike time to get up." He said while gently shaking Mike's shoulder. Mike rolled onto his back, blinking sleep filled eyes up at Randy.

"What time is it?" Mike asked covering his mouth as he yawned, his eyes drifting closed.

"Just after 9:30. Time to wake up. I have media to do today. Do you need me to bring you along?" Mike shook his head.

"I'm meeting with Alex for lunch." Randy nodded walking over the table so he could grab his wallet, phone and keys.

"Randy?" Randy glanced over his shoulder at the man now sitting up in the bed.

"What?" Mike glanced in the direction of the window for a second before turning back to face Randy.

"Does John hate me?" Randy was slightly shocked by the question but didn't let it show.

"John doesn't hate anybody."

"Yeah but not just 'anybody' has up and left him." Randy considered this for a second, he knew that John didn't hate Mike and John had been so worried when Mike left, hell he was still worried and it had been three years.

"John doesn't hate you." Randy pulled his jacket off the back of the chair and put it on. "I got to leave. See you later."

"Bye." Randy left leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.

Mike crawled out the bed and went to have a shower, he would be meeting with Alex soon.

Randy walked down the halls toward John's room, he finally reached his destination knocking on the door he waited a second before Morrison opened the door sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to wake you." Morrison shook his head.  
>"It wasn't you, it was Cena trying to sing while in the bathroom getting ready." Cena came up behind Morrison and made a face before walking to get his wallet, keys and phone.<p>

"Ready to roll, Randal?"

"But of course, Cena. Later Morrison." Morrison waved and watched the two men leaving, Randy punching Cena playfully in the arm as they left. They walked down to the front of the hotel where their driver for the day was waiting both climbed into the back, first thing this morning they both had a radio interview and then they had a signing after that.

"So.." Cena promoted as they watched out the windows.

"So what?" Randy asked sparing a glance at his friend.

"You gonna tell me he's back are you just going to continue to pretend he isn't back?" Randy's head snapped back around to look at John. John was afraid for a second that the younger man might have hurt his neck.

"You know he's back?"

"Yeah I saw him and Morrison talking last night."

"He was in my room last night. How the hell could you have seen him?" Cena cocked an eyebrow, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"He probably snuck out while you were have wet dreams about 'Taker." Randy blushed and socked John in the arm.

"I don't dream about 'Taker." John laughed watching Randy pout while looking out the window.

"So all joking around aside, what's up with 'Taker and you?" Randy shrugged.

"He wants to take me out on a date but I keep refusing."

"Why?"

"He's big and kinda scary. Why would he want to take me out? He was always interested in Jeff or whoever. It's never me, Cena." John was about to protest that the younger didn't understand just how gorgeous he really was, but the vehicle came to a stop. Both men thanked the driver and climbed out.

8

Mike exited the elevator walked over to where Alex and Chris were standing in the lobby, he stopped for a second to watch them. It was still a shock for him, he was so used to Alex and Dolph together now it was Alex and Chris. The couple stood there, Alex standing in front of Chris, Chris's arms embracing the younger man. Alex reached out and gently brushed a hand through Chris's blond hair, leaning into each other they shared a soft kiss, two little boys ran over to the couple asking for their autographs. The couple pulled back happily signing the pictures for the to boys. Once the boys were back with their Mother, Alex and Chris resumed their previous position. Mike almost hated to break the moment up, he was about to turn back around and walked away when he bumped into a muscular chest. Mike looked up and let out a squeak.

"'T-Taker."

"Mizanin." 'Taker stared down at him for a second before Mike moved out of his way watching as 'Taker walked off. Mike went to go turn around and came face to face with Alex, Mike let out a small cry of surprise. Alex chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mike almost suffocating the older man. Mike chuckled softly and returned the hug, he sighed happily the only thing better than this would probably being wrapped up in John's thick arms.

"So damn good to see you." Alex murmured before they pulled away from each other, Mike and Chris shared a short hug, before Chris kissed Alex goodbye and heading off to the gym to meet up with Adam and Christian.

"So you ready to get something to eat?" Mike nodded and the two left, heading down the street to a small quiet restaurant.

"Table for two?" Once they were seated and the waitress had left to get them drinks, Alex sat watching Mike look through the menu. Ultimately Mike looked the same, maybe a little pale, the small noticeable circles under his eyes never were noticed before, and there was still the jumpier side of him. Alex's heart ached for the other man, not that he didn't understand, however Alex had been able to accept what happened and he had been able to move. Chris accepted even with complete knowledge of everything that had happened in the younger man's past, Chris was the main reason Alex hadn't succeed in trying to end his life.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress whose nametag read Emily, politely asked as she set their drinks down on the table in front of them. Alex blinked and looked at Mike, Mike nodded and gave his order.

"I'll take the Smoked Ham and Chicken Stromboli." Mike said closing his menu, Alex glanced down at his.

"I'll have the Double Bacon Whiskey BBQ Burger." Emily smiled and finished writing down their orders before gathering their menus and walking off.

"I'm glad you're happy, Alex. Chris seems to be really good for you." Alex nodded a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah he really is good for me. He supports me and my career. He loves me and tries to protect me. And he knows about everything that happened. Best of all he knows about Dolph." Mike looks down at the table for a second before looking up into Alex's eyes,

"I really am sorry for everything that happened, I never wanted that to happen and I certainly didn't wish that you were involved. I-" Alex cut Mike off before he could apologize more.

"Why are you apologizing? When are you going to understand, none of this was your fault. And nobody blames you."

"But this was my fault, if Cody, Ted, Jeff and you didn't know me none of you would have been hurt or kidnapped. Dolph would still be alive. Randy and Jeff would possibly still be together. John could have been off in a happy relationship with whoever."

"Bad things happen. If I didn't know you I wouldn't be in the WWE. I would have never known Dolph." Alex shook his head going silent as the Emily came over carrying their plates. She set them in front of them before walking off.

"I don't blame you. I've never blamed you. I could never blame you."

"How did you and Chris get together?"

"After I quit I left and went to the school, I stood there screaming at the world for a while for taking away Dolph and blaming everyone for what happened. Chris was lurking in the shadows watching me, I fell after stumbling around drunk on Whiskey, I tried to drink myself to death but I ran out of whiskey. I tried to kill myself with a pocket knife but Jericho came over to me and forced me to stop. He took me back to his place and made me sleep it off. For a whole year he helped me accept what happened and he helped me out until I had the courage to go to Dolph and visit him. Chris went with me and held my hand. He goes with once a month now and I tell Dolph everything that's happening in my life. Sometimes I still feel like I'm going to wake up and he'll be sleeping in my arms and that all of this has been a bad dream, when I wake and I feel the tears fall Chris is always there to hold me for how ever long I need." Alex took a bite of his food, Mike ignored his poking at it with his knife, listening to Alex's words. "I haven't had a dream about Dolph in a couple of months, but I'll never forget him. Chris understands that Dolph will always be my first love, all that he asks is that I leave a place for him in my heart as well."

"I wish I could stop blaming myself for everything that happened." Alex went to take a bite of his burger it stilled just outside of his mouth, he place in back on his plate staring at his friend.

"Mike?"

"What?"

"You can't blaming yourself because you haven't accepted what happened. You won't be able to move and get back with John if you can't accept and move past what happened."

"You want me to accept the fact that these bastards kidnapped, tortured and raped people I care and not only that but myself as well?"

"You don't actually have to say it like that but maybe accept bad things happened and yet everyone still loves you and they don't want to treat you differently." Mike considered Alex's words for a second.

"And how do I do that?" Alex shrugged.

"Sit down with John and tell everything that happened, tell him who they were in your past, tell him what they did. Just talk to him and let him show you that he still loves you."

"Is that what you did?" Alex nodded.

"I sat down with Dolph one sunny afternoon sat by his gravestone for 6 hours talking to him, telling him everything. Chris found me sleeping there, he took me home the next day I spent telling him everything that happened, I told him all about my love for Dolph and the relationship we shared, and then told him all the bad stuff and he didn't run away from me. I've never seen Chris cry but he did that day. And for some reason announcing all that aloud it made me so much lighter and that I day I felt that I could let Chris into my life and not feel like I was betraying Dolph. It made me feel like Dolph was helping me move on. It felt like he sent me Chris."

"I'm so happy for you, Alex." Alex smiled a small smile.

"I wish you could be happy."

"I will be sooner or later." Alex and Mike finished their lunch, well Alex finished his, Mike sorta just picked at his. They two made small talk, Alex sharing stories about what had been happening with the WWE, including when Alex and Chris made a shared return debut and when Alex won his first belt.

Mike was definitely proud to see how far Alex's career had come.

"Here's your bill." Alex grabbed it before Mike could even reach for it. Alex bounced off to pay it before Mike could protest.

The two men left the restaurant walking back to the hotel, Alex hugged Mike before leaving to go to the gym he was meeting Chris there in a bit.

"MICHAEL?" Mike cringed slightly and turned to face the French-Canadian Diva, Maryse. The blond diva dove at Mike hugging him to death. She place a couple kisses on his cheeks, Mike pulled back from her over dramatically wiping off his face.

"Hello Maryse." Pronouncing her name as french-ly he could. Maryse huffed and started to scold him wondering where he was? why he ran off? why the hell did he leave without telling her or anyone else for the matter? and when he planned to take her shopping to make up for leaving her? Mike chuckled and pulled his friend in for another hug.

"When we go back to the States I'll take you on a huge shopping trip okay? I'll even carry all your bags for you." Maryse rolled her eyes but happily agreed, she gave him another kiss on the cheek before turning to Bella #1 and Bella #2, Mike gave them each a hug before watching the three Diva's walk off.

Mike shook his head and walked to the elevator, he walked in and waited 'til it reached his floor. Walking into Randy and Hunter's room, Mike shut the door behind him jumping in shock when he noticed he wasn't alone. Randy sat on his bed watching TV.

"Hey." Randy nodded, watching Mike from the corner of his eye, never speaking.

"You're back early."

"My interview went faster then expected." Randy said changing the channel. "How was lunch?"

"It was good. Catching up with Alex is always cool."

"Good for you." Mike nodded, the tension in the room was a little thick. Mike walked over to the bed he was using and climbed on getting comfortable amongst the pillows watching what Randy was watching. He soon fell asleep. Sometime later Mike was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He opened his eyes, the TV was still on that being the only light in the room, outside it was late evening dark. Mike looked at the piece of paper on the nightstand. Randy had gone out to dinner with some guys, he'd be back later. Mike jumped at the sound of another knock on the door. Climbing out of the bed he walked over to door, opening it he was surprised to see who was on the other side.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**Chapter 16 should be up soon. **_

_**Once again Thank you so much for all the review lately. I love reading them. **_

_**So I don't know how many more chapters left. I don't really know how to wrap it all up. Oh well I'll just keep going with the flow. **_

_**I know I didn't update for a while, but I had planned to update last weekend but I hung with some friends, then my brother had a football game, then it was Halloween, went trick or treating (turns out you're never to old to do that) and then a week of school and unfortunetly I've been really busy with school, I basically joined an afterschool drama club and we're getting ready for our pantomime which is in December so it's kinda insane and super busy lately, and finally I was able to update today :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I really really have to say that I LOVE how many people have been reading and reviewing the last few chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all the kind words. I'm glad so many people are finding time to read and review. Reviews are definetly what keeps me writing. <strong>

**So close to 100 reviews that makes me so happy. **

Mike swallowed hard,

"'Taker?"

"Mizanin, is Randy here?" Mike shook his head,

"He went out to dinner with some of the guys he should be back soon." Mike scratched the back of his head looking past The Undertaker, "Uh you can come in and wait for him if you want." 'Taker studied Mike for a second before nodding and stepped into the room as Mike moved back out of his way. Mark scanned the room listening as Mike closed the door and walked back over to his bed, Mark followed taking a seat on the empty bed. Mike snuggled back under his covers watching whatever was now playing on the TV, and older movie of some genre was playing and Mike didn't bother changing it and Mark had no protests about the current option.

"'Taker?"

"Hmm?"

"How far would you go for the one you love?"

"The same distance anyone would go for the one they love, 'til the end."

"Would you go to the end of time for Randy?" Mark watched Mike for a second that younger man was laying on his back staring at the ceiling not looking at The Deadman.

"Are you asking if I love Randy?"

"Are you avoiding the question? Fine, be that way. Do you love Randy?"

"I always have." Mike's breath stuttered for a second before he sat up looking at Mark, his attention solely focused on the older man.

"Then why haven't you ever acted on your feelings for him?"

"Michael do you have any idea how difficult it is to want to hold someone and protect them from the world when they already have someone doing that for them." Mike played with a loose thread on the quilt a shiver running down his spine, goose bumps spreading across his arms.

"Yeah."

"When Randy entered the business he was put in Evolution, where Hunter would watch out for him and keep him from the vultures that lingered around in the back. When Dave entered the business, Dave became that person. Randy was drawn to Dave like a moth to a flame. Dave was everything for him. And they were a true powerhouse couple. I watched from the shadows, watching Dave and I made sure he took care of Randy. When Randy and I had that feud, it was painful to hurt him. I guess it's safe to say I loved him back then." Mike blinked taking in all this information. He remember when he first joined the WWE he had seen Randy and Batista together, the two of them shared more love than any other couple Mike had ever met.

"So then why not go after him once Dave left?"

"Dave left so abruptly, when he left wrestling unfortunately he left Randy, whether he meant to or not it happened. I could have started pursuing Randy and a relationship with him but Randy needed a relationship where he could establish control. His relationship with Dave, was Dave having most the control. Randy didn't need one person letting go of the reins just for them to be transferred to another. He need to take control for a little while."

"So now you want Randy?"

"Yes now I want Randy, and I will do everything I can to get him."

"Just don't hurt him." Mark nodded, silently making a promise he wouldn't hurt the young man's heart. The two were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Whatever you say, see you guys later." Randy called down the hallway as he entered the room stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of 'Taker standing near the side of his bed.

"Hey, what are do-hpmm" Randy's question was cut off by the Deadman stealing his lips with his own. 'Taker pulled Randy into his arms, Randy's arms wrapping themselves around the bigger man's neck as he responded to the kiss, his lips parting to welcome Taker's tongue to begin a duel with his own. They broke apart when breathing became an issue. Mike had crossed the room and was standing near the door he was getting ready to sneak out when 'Taker's voice stopped him.

"What about you?" Mike spun around startled at the question

"What about me what?"

"How far would you go for the one you love?" Mark asked repeating Mike's question back to him, Mike's eyes fell to the floor before finding Mark's bypassing Randy's confused gaze as he looked at each of them questioningly.

"See you guys later. Have fun." Mike said not answering 'Taker's question. Randy's cheeks flushed as he buried his head against Mark's chest. Mike studied them for a moment and knew in that second 'Taker was honest he would give anything and would do anything for Randy.

Silently without another glance at the now official couple, Mike left, the door clicking closed behind him.

Mike walked down the hallway searching for his destination. It was time to face this head on, no more running away. Mike reached his destined door, raising a hesitant fist he knocked three times, before closing his eyes and waiting, a second later the door opened.

"Mike?" The man on the other side of the door asked

"Hey?"

"What's up?"

"Do you have a second? I need to talk to you." John smiled and opened the door a little wider inviting Mike inside, a smile decorated his lips as he gently closed the door behind them.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**Chapter 17 should be up soon. Maybe... **_

_**Once again Thank you so much for all the review lately. I love reading them. **_

_**I know I didn't update for a while, and unfortunetly I've been really busy with school and after school drama shit, with our pantomime getting closer and closer each week things have been getting more and more busy. A lot of people have also been dropping out of Drama so that means the people that are there they are even busier. **_

_**So review and make me happy. I know it's really short but I just don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. Sorry. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I really really have to say that I LOVE how many people have been reading and reviewing the last few chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all the kind words. I'm glad so many people are finding time to read and review. Reviews are definetly what keeps me writing. <strong>

**I pasted 100 reviews that maked me so happy. So thank you very very much. **

Mike sat on John's bed silently watching as John crossed the room getting two water bottles out the fridge before crossing back to sit across from Mike on the other bed. John handed Mike his water bottle watching as Mike fiddled with the cap.

"Who are you rooming with?" Mike's voice filled the silence

"Morrison. He's gone out to dinner with Punk." Mike nodded.

"So.. how about we get straight to the point?" Mike gave a shakey nod, silently he was pleased that John was willing to take control of the conversation, as it would probably be one of the most difficult.

"Why did you leave?" John asked doing as said, getting straight to the point. Mike cringed at the bluntness of it all, choosing to stare at the wall just past John's head instead of looking him in the eye.

"I-I don't know." John opened his mouth to say more before he realized maybe that wasn't the best way to start the conversation. John closed his eyes before opening them and he decided to start with a bit of a softer topic.

"Are here to stay or are you going to run away again?" Mike gave a small shrug, he really didn't know the answer to that question.

John sighed mostly in disappointment. He cracked the seal on his water bottle and took a drink swallowing the cool liquid.

"Where did you go?"

"A few places."

"Geeze Mike I thought you came here so we could talk things out." John said getting up from the bed and started pacing the length of the room at the foot of the beds.

"I do." Mike said for the first time looking up into John's eyes.

"Then talk to me. Tell me something. Anything. Just say something." John sighed and threw his hand up before dropping them back against his sides when Mike didn't speak.

"Maybe you're not ready to talk, maybe you should just leave and come back when you are ready to talk." As John spoke he had crossed the small distance to the door and opened it. Mike nodded, setting his water bottle down he walked over to where John was standing. Mike stopped in front of John, staring up in John's crystallized blue eyes, John returned his gaze. Mike hesitantly raised a hand resting it on John's cheek his thumb lightly brushing John's cheek bone. With his eyes still glued to John's Mike raised to his tippy toes and softly brushed his lips across John's. Neither moved for a moment. John gently applied pressure when he was sure Mike wasn't going to back off. The kiss broke almost immediately. It wasn't a passionate kiss but merrily a kiss that two lovers shared. A sweet peck on this lips. A kiss on love, and remembrance.

Mike back away and walked into the hallway, John's lips curved up into a smile as he sucked in a deep breath and closed the door behind him. He crossed the room going to put Mike's water bottle back into the fridge when he was startled by a knock on the door. John frowned and crossed the room once more he opened the door and found Mike standing there once more, John noticed the tears pooling in the younger's eyes.

"I'm scared. I'm fucking terrified right now but I'll tell you everything, but only if you'll still love me in the end." John nodded and let Mike back into the room.

"That night when I left after you had fallen asleep I was watching people walking on the street. I saw Matt and Cody walking holding hands, they were laughing and acting like nothing happened. Ted and Adam's relationship was as strong as ever they acted like nothing happened. Randy and Jeff, they were more perfect than normal. And I hated it because I was scared to let you touch me. I was too scared to let anyone touch me."

"Mike-" Mike held up a hand to cut him off

"Don't please just let me say all of this before I loose my nerve?" John nodded his head, taking his seat once more on the bed so Mike could finish his tale. Mike stared down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"My dad was the worst influence when growing up, in fact both my parents taught me nothing but how to run away from problems. My dad taught me that 'Men are strong. Men can't be weak. Crying and asking for help were signs of weakness.' And the worst part was I believed him."

"When those fuckers did what they did, I felt weak and I hate feeling weak, John you know that." They were both silent for a few minutes. Mike took in a couple deep breaths before he spoke again. John stayed silent waiting for Mike to gather his courage.

"When I started I met a friend, his name was Tristan, we hit it off right from the first time we met. But as I started to know Tristan more and more, we learned different things about each other. Tristan was the kind of guy that was never going to leave Parma, but I was the opposite. The minute I receive my Diploma, I was out of there, to much better things."

"We suffered through High School from Hell together and we were good up until the day he kissed me. I was blinded by the kiss and I fought back against him, we stopped being friends after that, never living up to discuss what happened that day. When I think back on it, it was such a stupid thing for us to let come between us. Turns out in grade 12 I started having 'relations' I guess the word would be, with his older brother, Raymond. I didn't know he even had a brother. I don't remember what else happened. But I prayed for school to finish so I could graduate and leave. And I did. I left Parma and I never looked back."

"I made it as a WWE superstars, I achieved the dream that I so desperately desired, and it felt awesome, but it took forever for it to feel real. When Morrison and I ended our tag team, and I went to Raw, I avoided everyone and found myself collapsing under the weight of Wrestling and everything else, I had relied on Morrison so much, not in the ring but outside the ring, backstage. When I got to Raw, everyone hated me, but there was one person who seemed to guard me from them. And on his suggestion I was forced to make a name for myself by mocking him. Cena stood up for me and by me for some reason I still don't know the answer to. The minute I had disappeared backstage after the first night I mocked him, he asked me out. I told him no thinking it was all a joke, but after weeks of him being an annoying persistent bug I agreed." For a minute the words were just spilling out of Mike's mouth, in his mind he was having the same conversation he had with Shawn. It was too painful to say some of this stuff to John. Forgetting it was John was the easiest thing for the time being.

"We woke up in a dark room, I still have absolutely no clue how they got us there. I remember we had gone out and then we were drinking and then I remember nothing. The first couple of days Cody and I didn't move away from Jeff, him being older seemed to have this ability to keep us grounded. Then the bastards decided to bathe us, they took Jeff and bathed him before taking Cody and violating him, and they did the same to me." Mike cringed, remembering what they did. He tried to keep his voice steady so he could finish.

"They made us play a fucking game, a scavenger hunt if you will, they said that they had taken something that was special to us, we were search to for our processions but we only had till sun down. We searched and the first thing we found was a dog, Lucas, Matt's dog. Apparently it was Jeff's procession, I didn't quite understand how Matt's dog was special to Jeff but we went along with it. Taking the damned dog with us we continued to search, the next so called 'treasure' we found was Ted, he was bound and gagged to a chair. The poor boy was freaked out of his mind, and positively terrified. After some quick questions we had found out it had almost been two weeks since they had kidnapped us, we gathered Ted with us and continued to search the multiple floors the building had, we searched until we heard music coming from one of the rooms, "Let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor, let them bodies hit the floor" creepiest thing ever, we entered the room and found a classroom, we looked around and flipped through some books before discovering it was a history classroom in the old abandoned, Normandy High School, which happened to be the high school I went to. My 'treasure' was your dog tags, how he got them I don't know. But they took them. It was a couple days after that, we had awoke trapped once again in the room, and after a couple of days I had worked out the floor plan of the school to the best of my memory. We planned to escape through a tunnel that was under the school, Tristan and I had discovered it by accident one day in grade nine. Our attempt was unsuccessful, we were stopped and thrown into a room where we found Alex."

"After catching Alex up on what happen occurred, the kidnapper who named himself Darko came in, after basically taunting Dolph's dead body in front of Alex they tortured him until I caved and begged them to stop."

"They used my body for they own sick twisted revenge. The tortured me, while Jeff, Cody and Ted got away. They used my body to rape Alex and they used Alex to rape me. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." Mike was full on choking sobs back. Finally the younger man gave up and fell in on himself as he cried his heart out.

John was holding him tightly in his arms rocking the younger man back and forth, as his body ached with his cries. John's tears rolled down his cheeks, it was all so different when the words came from his lover's mouth. It seemed to make it all 101% more real. John was there through it all, and judging by what he was informed by the doctors he had used his imagination to imagine most of it all but nothing compared to the cold pain filled version his baby described. John's chest ached as Mike's tears wetted his t-shirt.

John gently held onto Mike's shuddering body as he re-arranged them so that he was laying down with Mike in his arms. The sobs were shorting out and sniffles followed Mike, didn't say anything as he laid in John's arms, slowly tracing patterns on John's chest.

"A couple of weeks ago, Shawn came and found me. After much persistence on his end I told him everything I just told you. The day before he was going to leave, I got a call from this acquaintance of mine, her car wouldn't start, so I went to the place she was and took a look at it. Nothing was wrong with it but I felt something hard connect with the back of my head. When I woke up Shawn was sitting next to me handcuffed, I was bound by rope. It turns of Marlissa, the person who kidnapped us, was the older sister of Tristan and Raymond. A damn fucking family of psycho I pissed off. Shawn got stabbed. Another millimetre off and Shawn could have been seriously hurt. I had called Hunter and Hunter came to see Shawn in the hospital. Hunter sent me here when I was released from the hospital. And I've been staying in Randy's room for the last couple of days." John's heart had been lodged in his throat since Mike began the second part of the story. He breathed out a shakey breath when he heard that Shawn was okay, and that nothing horrible had happened to Mike this time.

"Never doubt that I would stop loving you even after all you just told me. I still love you Mikey, in fact I think I love you even more. I'm glad you and Shawn are okay. And I'm so so so sorry I wasn't able to protect you the first time. Mike I would give my life for you and it nearly killed me when I found out someone had taken you from me. When I woke up that morning after you had left all I could think was 'they have him again' and I failed you again. I never wanna feel that way again. And if you give me that chance to protect you once again, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I'll protect to from whoever I need to and from whatever I need to." Mike was silent.

"Mike, love, will you give me the chance to love and protect you again?" John glanced down at Mike and noticed the younger man was sound asleep. John smiled a small smile and kissed Mike's forehead. He'd wait till morning to get his answer, all that matter was Mike was sleeping peacefully in his arms, even if it was just for that night. For now John would savour the feeling. The feeling of completion.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Read. Review. Love. Hate.**_

_**Chapter 18 should be up soon. Maybe... **_

_**Once again Thank you so much for all the review lately. I love reading them. **_

_**I am so fucking sorry that it took me so long to review. It's been almost a month, I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy, we did our Pantomime, and it was amazing but very stressful. For two weeks I was constantly at school staying 'til**__** 10pm nights and the nights we had shows it was 'til 11pm. And I was there for 7am, with three shows a day. For a whole week. So tiring. I bearly slept that week so I was catching up with sleep whenever I could. And now I'm off for two weeks. So possibly expect another update soon. And maybe some little christmas tales. **_

_**Happy Holidays, people. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I know Shocking right? I updated. Lol. Yeah sorry about the long wait... IsidoraAngst thank you so much for encouraging me to get to work on this chapter.. <strong>

**Chpater 18 already, omg I can't believe it. This story's almost over... probably maybe two more chapters. Saddens me terribly... kay I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read...**

**without further... chapter 18...**

* * *

><p>John awoke the next morning the spot next to him empty. John's heart leapt into his throat the thought of Mike leaving making him feel sick. It was only than he heard the sound of the shower running did John settled back onto the be. He looked towards the window, where the blinds were open having not been closed the night before, the room was filled with the early morning light. John knew that they were moving onto day. The WWE was moving to Pittsburgh for a couple house shows and Monday Night Raw in Cincinnati. John eventually heard the water stop running. He sat up a little straighter when a few minutes later the door opened to revealing a giggling and slightly damp John Morrison wrapped around the damp form of a chuckling Wade Barrett. Morrison stilled at the sight of John sitting on the bed.<p>

"Sorry I thought you were Mike having a shower." John said as he got up and pulled on a fresh shirt. Morrison shared a look with Wade when John had his back turned

"Mike had already left when we got here. Sorry John." Cena scoffed as he finished slipping on his shoes.

"You know one morning I'm gonna wake up and Mike's going to be sleeping in my arms." John grabbed his wallet and cell phone before leaving the room.

"John!" John paused just out in the hallway as Morrison stood in the doorway with a small folded piece of paper in one hand the other hand was desperately holding the small white towel that really didn't cover a whole hell of a lot. John took the paper from Morrison and unfolded it. One work had been written in chicken scratch but it was as clear as day for John, the word simply read "yes". John smiled and winked at Morrison throwing a childish grin at Wade, who stood in the doorway behind Morrison, before taking off in the direction of Randy's room.

When John arrived at the correct room, he knocked on the door and waited. A minute later Mark opened the door, John made eye contact with the Deadman for a minute before speaking.

"Don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve it." Mark held the eye contact before giving a stiff nod. John relaxed slightly and when Mark stepped aside John ran into the room and dove at the bed which held a sleeping Randy. The sleeping man awoke with a start and gave a small yelp.

John laughed and settled down on the bed next to Randy, giving the Viper a big smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Ewwww." Randy whined childishly, he was happy that his best friend was in such a good mood, it really had been too long since John had such a sincere smile on his face. Randy could tell this one reached his eyes.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" John's smiled dampened for a minute before it came back full force.

"Mike came to my room last night and we talked. He told me everything that happened after we both cried and I had asked him to give me a second chance he was already asleep and I hadn't noticed so I just let him sleep and decided I would wait for my answer. When I woke up he wasn't there but there was a note it said "yes"." John was practically bouncing around like a little kid on Christmas morning. Randy grinned at his friend and gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy for you John. You deserve to be happy." As the two gossiped on the bed, Taker rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

"So 'Taker spent the night? How long's that been going on?"

"He's been trying to get me to go out with him for a while stalking me but finally I agreed, we've been out together a couple of nights." Randy said fiddling with the covers. John snuggled closer to Randy resting him head on the Viper's shoulder, Randy leaned his head against John's head in return.

"Did you guys...?" John asked making gestures with his hands, Randy shook his head.

"He spent the night and we did things but not all the way." John giggled at the blushed that had worked its way up onto Randy's cheeks. Without a second thought he yanked the blankets away from Randy to find the younger man naked underneath.

"JOHN!" Randy yelped out trying tug the blankets back but John got up and darted to the far side of the room. Randy now standing, head to toe naked other than the lovely shade of red that was working its way down his body. 'Taker took that moment to step out of the bathroom, his long curls hanging loose and wet on his bare shoulders only dressed in a pair of jeans.

"Well that's lovely view." If it was possible Randy's skin went two more shades redder. John laughed. 'Taker smirked before saving his new lover anymore embarrassment and wrapped the towel he had been drying his hair with around the younger man's waist.

"Go shower, then we can get some breakfast before we need to leave." Mark told Randy smacking Randy's ass to get him in motion. Randy narrowed his eyes but none the less complied and left to go take a quick shower.

"You coming to breakfast with us?" John shook his head.

"I got to get some supplies we head off. I'll catch a ride with you guys though. Morrison and Wade are a little to lovey dovey for anyone to deal with for a six hour car ride." Mark nodded. John fixed the blankets on the bed as Randy stepped out the bathroom, the towel once again around his waist, the younger man quickly got dressed and Mark threw on a shirt before the three left for the lobby.

The three exited the elevator and walked toward the center of the lobby, stopped by a sudden scream.

"RANNNDYYYYYY!" Randy had no time to prepare as a flying dark haired brunet flew into his arms knocking them both to the ground.

"Hey Codes, how you been Baby Boy?" The kid didn't respond busy placing sweet kisses on Randy's cheeks.

"Randy, Randy, Randy." Randy chuckled and hugged Cody.

"Come on up you get. People are gonna start creeping their way over." John said reaching down to pull Cody up,

"JOHN!" Cody bounced up and launched himself into John's arms. John was partly expecting it this time and held his ground as he caught Cody and hugged him.

"Hey Cody." John said setting the young man back on his feet. Cody stood before them babbling about his time off, his elder sister had gotten married in Hawaii, a couple of days ago. So Cody had taken some time off to spend with his family in the land of paradise.

"Cody would you like to come to breakfast with us, and you can finish your story?" Randy asked when Cody paused to take a breath.

"Sure. So anyways Dustin said that we should go swimming with Dolphins..." Cody continued and as grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him off. John chuckled and went to go finished the last couple of things he needed before he left.

A couple of hours later, the roster were standing around in the lobby checking out and organizing last minute rides. Soon the lobby was clearing out as most of the roster had started onward towards the next show.

"Here I thought that Deadman was stalking you not dating you." Randy jumped at the voice behind and found Hunter standing there grinning at him. Shawn was standing beside him a little smile on his face.

"What are you two doing here? How you doing Shawn?" Randy asked giving them each a hug. It was only then did he notice the blond standing just off to the side of them, lingering a little close to Shawn's side.

"Well kid you see I have this thing called a job, and as we move onto the next city I need to be there to do that 'job'." Randy rolled his eyes, and jumped slightly as 'Taker came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hunter, Shawn." The deadman nodded as each of them in turn.

"Mark." Shawn returned. Hunter stared at the man.

"Randy, why don't you and Mike help Shawn to the vehicle? Mike you're riding with us."

"Hunt.." Randy whined, Hunter gave him a look that silenced him, 'Taker gave his hip a squeeze before stepping back letting the younger man move, his eyes never leaving Hunters.

"Come on I'll walk you." Hunter broke the staring contest for a second before glancing over at John who held out a hand to Mike, Hunter watched the younger man stare at it for a second before grasping the hand and giving it a soft squeeze. Hunter watched the four of them walked out of the hotel before turning his attention back to 'Taker.

"Randy's a good kid. He's always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. He was destroyed after what Batista did. And there's a large part of him that thinks, every guy he'll meet is going to be like Batista. Especially after Jeff left him with no explanation. Randy's not in place where he can have his heart broken again. Therefore all I'm saying is don't fuck with him. If this is all about getting your jollies on then I'll have his two little guard dogs on you so fast you won't be able to tell which one is biting you on the ass."

"I'm not going to hurt him." Mark said,

"Yeah? That's what Jeff said. Hell that's what Batista said. And look what happened."

"Hunter? Mark? You guys ready to go?" Randy asked coming up behind them, ending all conversation between them.

"Yeah kid we're ready. You riding with Mark?" Randy nodded, looking at Mark for reassurance. Mark nodded. "Let's go then." Randy nodded and headed out the front entrance.

"Hunter, I respect that fact that you care so much about Randy, and trust me I care about him just as much. I have loved and longed for him since he first entered the business. I've loved him since as long as you have, the only difference is my love for him is the same as your love for Shawn." Hunter studied Mark's eye for any doubt. "I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to show him that it's okay to love someone and not get hurt."

"Good. 'Cause if you do hurt him, I have two little nasty ankle bitters that'll do anything for that man." Mark nodded.

"Fair enough." The two men pleased with their talk walked out of the hotel and to their separate vehicles.

'Taker got into the driver seat of his hummer glancing at Randy in the passenger seat, Cody and John sitting in the back seats. Randy glanced at him and gave him a tight smile. Mark grasped his hand that rested on Randy's thigh giving it a squeeze.

"Sorry about Hunter." Randy winced, Hunter had been overly protective of him since Evolution.

"Having someone care about you is nothing worth apologizing over." Mark pressed as kiss to Randy's knuckles, loving the small blush that decorated his cheekbone. In the back of seat Mark heard Cody whisper to John "when did this happen?" John chuckled and asked Cody how the weather in Hawaii had been. Listening as the younger man dropped the subject of Randy and 'Taker, and babble about the weather instead.

'Taker chuckled and shifted gears and pulled out the parking spot giving Randy's hand once last squeeze before taking the steering wheel with both hands.

Hunter returned to his hummer finding Shawn shifting in the passenger seat. Shawn's injury had healed nicely but after having been on bed rest for such a while, he's body was aching a little more then usual. In the back seat Mike was curled up watching out one of the windows with his music playing.

"Hey babe, you talk with 'Taker?" Shawn asked turning his head away from the window to look at Hunter, Hunter got comfortable in his seat and started the vehicle.

"Yeah he claims he wont hurt Randy." Hunter said as he back out of the parking space.

"He wont." Hunter glanced at Mike through the rear view mirror, Shawn twisted slightly in his seat so he could look at Mike.

"He's been watched over Randy for so long, lurking and longing in the shadows for the day he could be the one Randy would rely on. He's not going to do anything to screw that up." Hunter stopped at a red light.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Hunter asked not trying to sound mean but just generally curious.

"Because he said he'd go to the end of the world for the one he loved." Mike gave a small shrug, "And I believe him." Hunter and Shawn were silent for the rest of the ride, Hunter considering what Mike said and what Mark said, his mind also briefly wondering back to the time of Randy and Batista and how that had all fallen apart. Shawn's mind much like Hunter's was thinking about the many nights Randy would end sharing a room with them not willing to be alone after Batista left. However his mind was also wondering about the young man sleeping in the back seat.

_**So that's chapter 18. As I said at the beginning, aslong as there's no sudden plot twists *looks pointidly towards my muses, who whislte innocently* there should be two more chapters then the end... I do plan to write a side story to this series based on Randy. His relationship with Batista, with Jeff, with Taker. And just going futher in depth with his character. Just cause I love Randy.** _

**_So what did you think? Good Chapter? Bad Chapter? A 'You didn't finish reading it 'cause it got too boring' kind of chapter? Tell me please. I'd love to know. _**

_**Reivew Please!** _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I know right I finally started this. Because I finished the Riddles of the Darkness so long ago, I kinda got lost with what I wanted the sequel to be. So this is all new ideas. **_

* * *

><p>The car ride was obnoxiously long. Traffic had been horrible making the once six hour ride into a long nine hour ride. Everyone was tired and many were in an annoyed mood. Shawn was pissy, it really wasn't good for his healing body to be sitting in the same position for such a long time. Mike had slept most of the way while Hunter drove cruising at the traffic.<br>They finally pulled up at the hotel they would be calling 'home' for the next couple of days. Mark's hummer pulled up just as they were climbing out of their vehicle. Mark climbed out from the drivers side stretching, he looked tired and annoyed much like everyone else. Randy stumbled out of the passenger side, Mark walked around and steadied him allowing the younger man to rest his weight on him.

The back door opened and John stepped out stretching his stiff muscles before reaching in and pulling out a sleeping Cody, choosing to carry the young man instead of waking him and dealing with a cranky Cody, everyone knew that was a certain adventure nobody wanted to deal with on a daily bases.

The seven of them made their way into the hotel, Hunter and Mark parked the group inside the lobby half passed out on the comfortable couches.  
>Shawn was silent as he watched Mike take the empty seat next to John, the move was brave as the tired younger man rested his head against Cena's shoulder. Cody had been passed over to Randy, sleeping in the Viper's lap , Randy himself was silently dozing his head resting against Cody's. Shawn watched as John reached his arm out wrapped it around Mike's shoulders, after only a slight unnoticeable hesitation Mike rolled his body towards John's his head resting on Cena's chest. Shawn was startled from his thoughts when Randy jerked awake shaking Cody, who mumbled something but not waking from his sleep. Shawn got up from his spot and took a seat on the arm rest of the couch Randy was seated on. Shawn gently ran a hand over Randy's head as the younger man tiredly rested his head against Shawn's thigh, hugging Cody tightly to him. Shawn listened as Randy's breath evened out again and the small puffs of breath. Shawn's attention was once again drawn to the couple as John pressed a kiss to Mike's head as he mumbled words against Mike's temple.<p>

Mark and Hunter returned shortly after, they handed out their room assignments. Mike and Cody, Randy and Sheamus, John and Wade, Mark and Glenn, and of course Shawn and Hunter.

Hunter handed out their room keys and everyone stood up, Cena gathered Cody back from Randy offering to take him to his room, Mike following obediently at his side, wishing the others a goodnight as they left. Hunter gently woke Randy up from his nap, helping the younger man up and giving him a hug along with a promise that they were going to have a long talk tomorrow. Randy nodded, giving Shawn a hug as well before accepting Mark's hand and let the older man take him to his room following his lead.

Shawn glanced at Hunter a worried expression on his face, Hunter raised an eyebrow in question. Shawn shook his head.

"Nothing that can't wait 'til morning. Now take me to bed, kind sir." Shawn and Hunter grasped his husband's hand and pulled him along to their room.

The next morning came sooner than anyone expected, Cody and Mike woke up both showered before dragging their tired asses down to the lobby, they had promised to meet with Randy and John for breakfast. They exited the elevator and entered the lobby finding the two men along with Mark standing there waiting. Lazily they made their way over when they reached them something or rather someone caught Cody's eye.

"TEDDY!" Mike jumped at the unexpected scream as the younger man beside him pushed Mike aside and darted across the lobby in the direction of Adam and Ted, who had just walked into the large lobby.

Cody skidded to a stop before Ted when he caught sight of the barely there baby bump, that Ted's hands were resting on. Cody let out squeal before hugging the life out of his best friend.

The others watched as Cody grabbed Ted and Adam's hands before dragging them over to the others. It was only then the others noticed the way Ted was holding himself, protecting his stomach.

"Congratulations, Teddy." Randy said as he pulled Ted into his arms for a hug.

"Thanks Randy." The two released and John pulled Ted in for a hug while Adam and Randy shared a hug. Each of them whispering greetings and congratulations.

"Well, well look who ventured back? Heya Mikey." Ted said as he stopped in front of Mike, Mike blinked back a few tears and the two hugged.

"Heya Teddy, congrats on the baby."

The seven of them went to breakfast at the small restaurant inside the hotel, Hunter and Shawn joined them shortly after, offering their congratulations to Ted and Adam.

"So anything really important that we've missed? Other than Mike's returned, and Randy and 'Taker's new relationship." Adam asked once they had placed their orders. Shawn, Adam and John ordering a stack of waffles, Mike, Cody, Ted and Randy ordered stacks of pancakes, and Mark and Hunter ordered scrambled eggs, and sausages.

"No not really." John answered when everyone at the table shared a look, Adam and Ted shrugged not digging any deeper, they would spill their secrets when they were ready.

The waitress returned sometime later and served them their meals.

"Cody, have you talked to Matt at all?" Cody swallowed his mouthful of pancakes.

"We talked the other night, since Jeff's embarrassment at that paper view, Shannon and Matt have finally convinced him to get some help. He served a weeks time in jail after a small possession charge and he has currently entered rehab voluntarily. Matt said he's doing good, and he's talked with the people at TNA, as long as Jeff can stay sober for 6 months, then they wont terminate his contract. They're willing to give him one more chance."

"Good for him." Mike said honestly, he was glad to see Jeff was willing to get his life back on the right track. Cody nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is good for him." Randy said, with a bit of a grim smile on his face. Mark squeezed Randy's knee under the table. Randy smiled at Mark and continued to eat his food.

"So have you guy set a date for the wedding?" Cody took a sip of his hot chocolate, he couldn't stand the smell of coffee.

"Sometime next year, Matt wants Jeff to be able to a be a part of it, and of course I love Jeff too so I want him there, even if he's made bad decisions." Cody said glanced cautiously in Randy's direction.

"It's okay Codes, I know you and Jeff are close."

"We don't have the exact date but yeah next year sometime."

"Good then I won't be waddling down the isle." Ted said giving his baby bump an affectionate rub, Adam and the rest of the table gave a chuckle.

The rest of the day passed by and soon it was time for Monday Night Raw, everyone had split up and went on their way gathering what they would need and drove to the arena. The show went off with a hitch, opening with Wade Barrett, one of the current challengers for the WWE Championship, CM Punk went out a few minutes later, and the two argued about who should get the chance to face Sheamus for the championship. Randy went out to the ring a few minutes later stating it was his turn to get the Championship.

Vince's music played and he came out to introduce the match for the night would a be a three-way match and the winner would challenge Sheamus next week for the Championship.

Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole announced a few minutes later into the Divas match that a special guest would be there tonight to speak to the WWE.

Mike took a deep breath as he watched the TV backstage, he nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his grey button up shirt, it was covered by a stylish dark grey vest and he wore dark blue jeans. Shawn came over and sat down beside the younger man, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want wrestle again. I don't this dark past to stop me. I need to move forward."

"You're not going to be alone." Mike nodded and squeezed Shawn's hand, the two sat back and watched as Josh Mathews did a backstage interview with Ted discussing the reason he wouldn't be wrestling for the next couple of months, the WWE universe went insane with cheers, especially as Adam stepped into the picture and place and hand over Ted's baby bump. Josh offered his congratulations before they went back to the ring to Alex Riley and CM Punk who were teaming together against Evan Bourne and John Morrison. Evan and Morrison won in the end. The show went on a few pointless matches before Jerry and Michael Cole started hyping the unexpected guest for the night as they went to commercial, everyone including the wrestlers backstage were curious, it was unknown to everyone. All the people backstage started gathering around the nearest TV, as the show came back from commercial.

Jerry and Cole welcomed everyone back and they was silence for a second before the WWE Universe came to life as Shawn Michaels theme song filled the arena.

"I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy, I got the looks that drive the girls wild..." Shawn appeared at the top of the ramp playing up the fans reactions, the guys backstage traded looks of confusion looking in Hunter's direction who was even more confused then the rest of them.

Shawn got the ring and soon his music came to a stop, he gabbed a microphone and waited a minute for everyone to calm down before he started talking. He talked about his retirement and how much he missed wrestling. Eventually he calmed everyone down and spoke again.

"I have a special friend with me, you all might not like him that much but it would be nice if you'll gave him a chance to speak. He's been through a rough time." The WWE universe murmured amongst themselves before a cheering started. It all feel silent just as 'I came to Play' rang out though the arena.

"I came to play, there's a price to pay time for you to get down on your knees and pray.." Mike appeared, and much to everyone's surprise the fans cheered. Mike walked down to the ring and climbed in accepted another microphone. The music faded and the noise from the audience faded as well, waiting to see what Mike had to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, back with us is the Miz." Shawn said waving his hand in Mike's direction before crossing the small space between them and wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulder.

"Yes I'm back once again. But first I wanted to talk about why I left." A silent hush fell over the WWE Universe and also backstage amongst the crew and wrestlers.

"Shit." John jumped up from his seat and left the group.

"You see it started three years ago, myself and a couple of the other guys went out to celebrate after Monday Night Raw and things took a turn for the worse when we were leaving. These men wanted bad things to happen to us, and they took actions into their own hands to cause said bad things." Mike's voice got caught in his throat at the same time 'My Time is Now' filled the arena, the crowd went wild at the sight of John Cena walking down the ramp. He climbed into the ring and came to a stand beside Mike, he grabbed the younger man's hand and squeezed it.

"You can do this." He whispered pressed a kiss to Mike's temple. Certain relationships were never a secret to the WWE Universe. Before Mike could continue his story, Alex and Cody appeared at the top of the ramp, both smiled at Mike and nodded at him. They stopped at the side of the ring looking up at the Mike waiting for him to continue while offering their support.

"Well they didn't really want bad things to happen to 'us' they wanted me to suffer, so they used my friends to do that. " Mike paused again as more cheers came from the audience as Adam, Ted, Jericho and Randy came out. A minute later Mark, Hunter followed behind them.

"These men from my past, caused us lots of grief, the took things that can't be replaced, " Mike paused looked at Alex who had tears in his eyes, as Cody wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. "In fact these men took the life of one person who belonged to us all, these rotten bastards took the life of Dolph Ziggler." Many gasps filled the air, not only from the audience but from the other wrestlers, Jack Swagger, CM Punk, Evan Bourne, Sheamus, John Morrison, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Kofi Kingston, and some of the divas who all filled the ramp.

"When all was said and done, we were returned to our loved ones, maybe not as whole as we once were. But it's still not as easy to move on when something like that happens. Instead I chose to deal with it in another way, not that it was a whole lot easier, I ran away. I ran away from those who cared about me. And three years later, when someone showed up on my doorstep I realised I was still loved. Its not easy to move on and act like nothing happened but I'm willing to move on and move past everything that happened." The audience cheered and the people surrounding the ring clapped. Mike squeezed John's hand, glancing at Shawn and the others around him.

"I want to come back, so I'm asking for another chance." Chants of 'one more chance' filled the air. Mike smiled and allowed John to pull him in for a deep kiss, making the audience go crazy.

The noise was ended abruptly by the sound the music of Vince McMahon's entrance filled the arena. Mike gulped, John wrapped an arm around his waist in comfort. The wrestlers that had gathered around the ring parted for Mr. McMahon to enter the ring.

"Mr. Mizanin, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you in the past little while. You have my deepest condolences, as well as the deepest condolences from the rest of the WWE. I came out here to offer you this." Mike took the paper, and flipped through it.

"A contract?"

"Sign on the dotted line and you're back." Vince held a men out to Mike, Mike glanced around him before taking the men with a smile and signed his name on the dotted line. "Welcome back." The superstars and the audience cheered as Vince stepped out of the ring.

"Tonight's main event is now re-scheduled to take place on Friday night Smackdown, to end the show tonight a match between The Miz and Cody Rhodes. Everybody out of the ring." The audience cheered and watched the final match of the night as the bell rang and the match began.

"Ready?"

"Lets go old man." Cody cheekily replied before the two locked up. They fought 'til the end and Mike's hand was raised in victory. The crowd cheered and Mike took a deep breath. He had missed this, although he was quite used to the crowd booing him, it was still nice to be back. And nothing would take him away from this.

**_So what did you think? Good Chapter? Bad Chapter? _**

_**So it's over, technically. There will be an epilogue to give it a better conclusion. Hopefully I can get it up soon, then I'll be starting Randy's portion of this series. So keep watch. **_

_**I'd love to know what you all think, please review and let me know.** _

_**So yeah... I don't know what else to say. Thank you so much for all the support this story recieved. I really apperciate it.** _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Shaded From The Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- It's been three years since Mike left, someone has finally found him, but what all has happened? Will he return to the one he loves? Does Cena still love him? And what has happened to Alex? Slash..Sequel to Riddles of the Darkness. **_

_**Warnings- **_

_**I SUGGEST YOU READ **_riddles of the darkness_ **FIRST, IT WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE. **_

_**I really want to thank everyone who has stuck by Riddles of the Darkness and then continued to finish the adventure through out Shaded from the Darkness. The feedback I got from both made me so happy. I enjoyed every bit of it all.. Thank you all so much. **_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter...<strong>

_About a year later..._

Today was a day of beauty and promise.

Matt stood at the end of the isle, looking all deep, dark and sexy, as he waited for his future husband to make his way down the isle. Cody and Matt had originally planned to have a winter wedding in a wedding hall but instead Cody changed his mind wanting to celebrate their union during a summer wedding. Matt had scrambled around for weeks trying to find a last minute place before Mark came to his rescue and offered for them to use his property in Texas to have the wedding and reception.

Standing beside Matt, stood Jeff, Adam, Mark, Shawn, Hunter and John, all of them other than the groom were dressed up in fancy in nice stylish dress pants and dress shirts. Matt himself was dressed in a suit.

The audience, Matt and his groomsmen, watched as Morrison, followed by Alex, followed by Mike walked down the isle. Ted and Randy who both agreed to be Cody's men of honor walked down together, Ted was carrying baby Copeland in his arms. Baby Copeland, was now 7 months old, named Preston Kaleb Copeland, he was an early Christmas present for his parents born on the 19th of December.

Preston was sleeping in his Daddy's arms completely unaware of his surroundings. After Randy and Ted took their places, a minute later Matt's breath was stolen as Cody appeared at the top of the isle, Dustin on one arm and Dusty on the other arm.

Matt watched memorized as Cody walked down the isle, he happily accepted Cody's offered hand from Dusty, smiling at the older man.

The minister smiled and began the ceremony.

"I present you to, Mr. and Mr. Matt Hardy." Everyone clapped for the happy couple as they walked into the backyard for the reception. Everyone worked together to get rid of the set up from the ceremony and transform it into an area for the reception.

Matt and Cody stepped out into the backyard, basking in the sound of cheers and applauding. The couple smiled and took place in the center of the large crowd gathered around.

"Now it's time for the couple's first dance as Man and Man." The DJ chuckled and played the song, To be Loved by Train started to fill the air. Matt took Cody's hand and the two started to dance.

Other couples soon joined and soon everyone was dancing.

Cody sighed as he rested his head against Matt's shoulder, kissing Matt's neck.

"Love you so much."

"Love you Mr. Cody Hardy." Cody let out a chuckle, burring his head against Matt's shoulder, feeling his husband's arms tighten around him.

"Cody Hardy. It sounds funny."

"I love it." Cody stood up and looked into Matt's eyes, Matt captured his young husband's lips with a breath stealing kiss.

"I love you."

/

Ted sat at one of the tables holding Preston in his lap, the 7 month old happily giggled and cooed watching those around him with wide eyes. Preston smiled toothlessly as he caught sight of his other daddy walking towards him, he reached his arms out towards Adam cooing happily, his tiny hands clenching and unclenching.

"Hi Preston, hey daddy." Adam greeted pressing a kiss to Ted's lips as he scooped in to take Preston and cuddle with him.

"Where were you?"

"Talking to Randy, something's up with him."

"How so?"

"I think Mark and Randy could be annoucing their own miracle soon." Adam said bouncing Preston on his hip. Ted smiled, his eyes twinkling happily.

/

Randy sighed watching the guest dancing around Mark's backyard, he stood in the bedroom him and Mark started sharing a few months earlier, their relationship though it was rocky at times had been progressing nicely between the two. Randy bit at his lip waiting for the timer to go off. He took a seat on the bed and laid back, he should be downstairs celebrating one of his best friend's weddings instead he was hiding in the bedroom waiting for a stupid timer to go off because he finally worked up the courage to take the test.

"Randy, baby what are you doing?" Mark's deep voice came from the doorway, Randy leaned his head back so he could see Mark who stood leaned against the door frame with a raised eyebrow.

"I took the test." Randy replied, Mark nodded and crossed the room coming over to the bed to lay down beside his lover. Randy stared at the ceiling not saying anything.

"How much longer?"

"Box said 6 minutes, its been 2." Mark nodded, Randy sighed once more before curling his body into Mark's, his head resting on the older man's chest. The two didn't say anything just silence between them, each lost in their own thoughts of their possible future.

A beeping sound filled the room, Randy stood up, and Mark sat up before Randy could walk back into the bathroom, Mark grabbed his wrist. He gently caressed it, their eyes locking.

"Whatever the test says wont change anything between us. I'll still love you and I'll still want you to be mine." Randy nodded, giving Mark a kiss before going to check the test. Mark sat on the bed watching as Randy appeared a few seconds later, his face emotionless as he stood once again in front of Mark.

"Do you want a baby?"

"With you I want everything."

"Good, cause we're going to be having a baby." Mark smiled at the same time a large grin broke across Randy's face. Mark stood up swooping Randy up into a hug spinning the younger man around.

"We're going to be daddies." Randy said clutching Mark's shoulders before his lips were stolen in a passionate kiss.

/

Jeff sat at one of the tables watching his brother as him and his new husband danced on the dance floor. He was so happy for Matt and Cody, especially considering Jeff had serious doubt they could ever make it this far. Matt was happy though so that's all the mattered to him. Jeff's breath was stolen as he watched Randy exit the backdoor and rejoin the party, Jeff couldn't quite put his finger on it but Randy was absolutely breath taking. Jeff's heart still ached for the younger man, he wanted nothing more than to go over they and take the younger man and hold onto him forever.

"Don't even think about it, Jeff." Jeff looked up at Hunter who had come over to his table taking one of the empty chairs, Shawn stood next to him wrapping his arm around Hunter's shoulder, Hunter's arm was wrapped around Shawn's waist in return. "He's happy." Hunter said nodding in the direction of Randy's whereabouts.

Jeff's heart ached as he watched Mark follow the younger man out of the house, both of them smiling happily, Mark rested his arm around Randy's waist caressing Randy's hip.

"How long have they been together?" Jeff asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"A little more than a year. They've had their ups and downs, but they've been able to work things out. I couldn't be more proud of Randy, considering the relationships he's had in the past it's truly amazing he's been able to trust Mark the way he does." Jeff looked down at the table,

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"That's the same thing Batista said. And you said in the beginning that you would never hurt him. And yet you upped and left him like he wasn't worth anything." Hunter sighed and ran and hand through his hair, he watched as Jeff's face fell with the harsh words that spewed from his mouth. "But despite my thoughts, Randy's forgiven you, he seems to think if you had never left he would not have given Mark a chance. " Jeff nodded, not saying anything more. He's eyes searched the party once more lingering on Shannon.

"Are you happy Jeff?" Shawn asked speaking for the first time, he had been studying another couple that were dancing happily on the dance floor.

"I will be." With that Jeff got up and walked off to Shannon, asking his younger lover to dance. Shannon's eyes sparkled as he accepted Jeff's hand.

Shawn squeaked as he was pulled into Hunter's lap.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Shawn sighed and petted Hunter's hair.

"I want to go to Hawaii." Hunter chuckled.

"And do what in Hawaii?"

"Renew our wedding vows." Hunter raised an eyebrow, he knew Shawn was serious. "Please Hunt, we got married in a court room, now it's been 20 years and I want us to celebrate it in Hawaii with our family. Think about it, a wedding on the beach. Then we can stay at a private place near the beach make love for a week or so on said beach. It'd be fun." Hunter chuckled and captured Shawn's lips for a kiss.

"Whatever you want, babe." Hunter said breaking the kiss long enough to get the words out before they resumed kissing.

/

Mike chuckled against John's shoulder spotting Shawn and Hunter making out like teenagers, giggling as Mark went up behind them slapping Hunter upside the head. The two broke apart glaring at Mark. Randy laughed at them curled against Mark's side.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" John asked his lips pressed against Mike's temple.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Everything seems normal again."

"What would you consider normal?" John asked with a small laugh

"Me and you, happy and together. Randy and Mark are still together, Hunter and Shawn are as strong as ever, Cody and Matt are now married, Jeff seems to be in a good place, Alex and Chris got married a couple of months ago, Ted and Adam are now parents to a happy little boy. All of us are happy and that's what I consider normal."

"Pretty good definition of normal."

"You're happy?" John asked after a couple minutes of silence, Mike's head rested against John's shoulder as the two swayed gently.

"Very.."

"Good." The two shared a kiss, before going back to dancing. John tightened his one arm around Mike while letting go of him with the other, it reached into his pants pocket fingering the edge of the little black box. Tonight wasn't the night to ask today was Matt and Cody's day, but soon. Soon John would ask.

/

The day drifted into night and Cody and Matt were getting ready to leave so they could go head to the airport and catch their plane. Matt had planned the honeymoon keeping the destination unknown to Cody.

Cody finished saying goodbye to his dad and brother before walking over to Matt who stood with the other. Randy and Cody hugged, as Jeff and Matt hugged.

"I'm so proud of you Baby Boy, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Randy, you deserve to be happy to."

"I am Codes, don't worry Mark makes me very happy." Cody raised an eyebrow understanding there was more to that, "I'll tell you when you get back, right now it's your day." Cody nodded placing a kiss on Randy's cheek, he moved on hugging Mark, Shawn and Hunter accepting their congratulations, before continuing on to Mike.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Cody asked giving Mike a hug.

"I'm good Codes, so happy you. I hope you and Matt can have a happy ever after." Cody chuckled placing a kiss on Mike's cheek.

"You'll get your happy ever after soon to." Mike smiled and nodded. Cody moved on to hug Ted, giving his nephew a big over dramatic kiss on the cheek making the tired, cranky baby give a soft cry.

"He's cranky, he's over due for a sleep." Ted said shifting his baby in his arms. Cody nodded giving his best friend a big hug. Ted kissed Cody's cheek.

"So happy for you Codes." Cody nodded and petted Preston's hair.

"So happy for you to Teddy." Cody continued though the line of people giving them hugs and accepting their congratulations until he joined up with Matt again. The couple waved goodbye to their friends before climbing into the limo.

Hunter and Shawn stood together, Hunter's arm thrown over Shawn's shoulders. Mark and Randy stood next to them, Mark standing behind the younger man Mark's meaty hands resting on Randy's still flat stomach. Ted and Adam stood next to them, Adam watched with fatherly pride as Ted cooed over their child, his arm wrapped around Ted's shoulder keeping his family close to him. Mike and John stood next to them, Mike was curled into John's side, his head resting against John's chest. Chris and Alex had left earlier that night having to head back home to relieve the baby sitter who was taking care of Chris's son and twin daughters, the father had agreed to shared custody of the children with his ex-wife. Chris's ex-wife was actually very accepting to Alex and Chris's relationship. Jeff and Shannon stood at the end of the line the couples had formed, Jeff felt Shannon squeeze his hand making him smile at the blond.

The couples waved as the limo pulled away from the curb to drive off into the night.

It was once again a new beginning, not only for the newly weds but for all the others as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Good Ending to the story? Bad Ending to the story? <em>**

_**So it's over. That makes me so sad. I am willing to do some oneshots later in their future, keep ya'll update to date on their lives and whatever.**__** This was supposed to be a short epilogue to give it a better conclusion, but it just became really wordy but I still enjoyed writing it. So now that this is finished, I'm going to start working out Randy's details for his story. **_

_**I don't think it's going to be actually start being posted until about March. Which I apologize for but yeah, I'm going to be very busy school wise for the next little while. **_

_**I'd love to know what you all think, please review and let me know.** _

_**So yeah... I don't know what else to say. Thank you so much for all the support this story recieved. I really apperciate it.** _


End file.
